


Opposite Attract

by HylianHero89



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, Heterosexual Character, Homosexuality, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Sheikah lore, he's like Sheik though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHero89/pseuds/HylianHero89
Summary: Link, being a diplomat for Zelda to establish relations between neighboring countries, has a new mission. But he's sent with Zelda's personal body guard Kai-Shi (OC Sheikah) but these two rub each other the wrong way. Will they grow together in this new country to learn Opposites Attract? Contains many OCs based on other characters and lore from several different games.
Relationships: Link/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Link sighed feeling sore from riding upon his mare, Epona, for so long. It had been 10 years since the defeat of Ganondorf, reversal of time, saving Termina, and everything else. That's not to say he hadn't been back to Hyrule. He was appointed by Zelda as a diplomat, to establish diplomatic ties with other neighboring countries. (Like he wanted more official titles) Just in case a war were to ever break out again. Being the Hero of Time, his name had traveled far and wide and therefore his title carried a lot of weight for other countries. While out on a semi-vacation he received a letter, via a royal messenger bird, to come and see Zelda. He groaned upon seeing the message. It wasn't that he didn't like Zelda. He loved her actually, like a sister. They were both incredibly close. They had been through so much together. Although, not one but they could remember war torn Hyrule. Ganondorf's dark plan was first put to an end, and then upon reversing time, foiled before he could enter the sacred realm to retrieve the Triforce piece. No one really knew how dark and depressing that time was. Refugees from Castle Town in Kakariko, the streets littered with bodies of the dead. Strong enemies inside temples and out. So much death and destruction and they had to live it, and then keep everyone from having to live it again. Luckily, thinking of all this took his mind off his sore bottom.

As Hyrule castle came into view, he got a smile on his face. He stroked Epona's neck   
"Almost there girl, I know you're sick of traveling too. Let's say we run the rest of the way?" He grabbed the reigns tightly, and with a whoop, spurred her on to take off like a bolt.  
-  
He handed her reigns to the stable Master at the castle. He knew that she was in good hands and would enjoy all the pampering, and carrots she would get. If she was good. (Epona could sometimes be very finicky about who she let handle her) So, she would be on her best behavior. He turned and walked towards the castle after stretching out his back. He was sure he had some saddle sores in some unmentionable places, but when he got a letter from Zelda he always rushed to her. It wasn't always some matter of life or death, but he liked to be prompt. He saw someone walking towards him from the castle gates, and inwardly groaned. After Impa had ascended Zelda had to find a new Sheikah bodyguard. His name was Kai-Shi, just Kai for short. He actually looked a lot like Zelda when she hid as Sheik. He had long white hair, braided down his back. His outfit was much more form fitting, black and red, with no tabard. Four daggers, two on each side were worn at his hips. A lyre and sword both strapped to his back. And of course, his face was covered with a high scarf and a stretchy cowl over his tan face. He was the most uptight, serious, deku stick in the mud Link had ever met. Link was quite sure with the overly tight outfit, his manties were always in a twist. 

"Good Afternoon, Hero" Kai said, greeting him. 

"Kai," Link said with a sigh "How many times must I tell you, it's just Link?"

"As many times as I will tell you that it's unprofessional and I, as a lowly Sheikah, am not permitted to do so. Even with your permission." He bowed, almost apologetically, to the older man. 

Link sighed and rolled his eyes only receiving an eyebrow quirk, from the Sheikah. 

"The Princess is expecting you, Hero. Allow me to escort you."

"Yeah, ok." 

"How have your travels been, Hero? I trust you and your mare are both doing well."

"Yeah. Her and I have been taking it easy lately."

"That's good. It's important you both stay well rested. In case the Princess ever requires your assistance." Kai was pulling on his sleeveless gloves as they walked.

"Yeah, sure." Link inwardly sighed. He missed when Zelda had a tough but fair Sheikah woman as her protector, but she became too old, and therefore Kai had become her new protector. Especially because Zelda was in charge of Hyrule, her father having passed, but she refused to take on a title of Queen until she had found a suitor to rule by her side. Link remembered how both of them recoiled in disgust when her father suggested that he and Zelda married. It wasn't that Zelda wasn't beautiful, it's just...well he saw himself as her protector as well, like a brother to her and nothing more. He'd never had romantic feelings for Zelda. Accept, maybe when she was Sheik but that's a whole different matter. (He was just scared and lonely, having the mind of an 11 year old still) 

He always thought Sheik was the last of his kind. But it was just a rumor they had spread around. The Sheikah had taken the Princess and themselves, being guards to the Royal family into hiding. By saying Sheik was the last, Ganondorf had no reason to actively seek them out, and subsequently find Zelda. And people were more careful thinking that the whole Sheikah population was destroyed by Ganondorf. 

Link and Kai walked in silence. He remembered having met Kai the first time when they were young. He was training to be Zelda's future protector.The two boys both rubbed each other the wrong way. Neither one of them really liking the other. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because Link was a free spirit and Kai was always very focused. The two boys were complete opposites. Not to mention, for some reason, only around the Princess, was Kai kind of a jerk. Link never understood why in this setting, Kai was cordial, and downright friendly. But the moment Zelda was around he became very no nonsense and, in a word, cold. 

Kai led Link up the stairs to Zelda's study. Link knew exactly where they were going. Having been through the castle many times. He even knew what Kai was going to say, having been in this situation many times.  
"Zelda wishes to have a nice afternoon tea and cake with you. Your favorite is strawberry cake still, correct?" Kai asked. 

Link nodded in response. 

"Good!" He opened the door, letting Link in first. 

Zelda looked up from some papers on her desk. She stood up and walked over wrapping him into a hug "Link! I'm so happy to see you!"

Link smiled and returned the hug, holding her tight "Hey Zelda. Nice to see you too."  
Kai walked past the two, and made a sound like "tch" in disapproval as he went to stand behind Zelda's chair. There it was. The nice mask was broken, and Kai was back to being a dick.   
-  
They were reminiscing, while drinking tea, and Link was pretty sure he ate a whole cake by now. Then Zelda set her tea cup down with a serious look on her face.   
"As much as I love our time together, Link I actually have a new assignment for you. A small kingdom to the western borders of Hyrule is wishing to ally themself with Hyrule. They are actually recovering from a terrible earthquake, and we're wondering if I could send someone to establish an alliance. They wanted someone who can maybe bring hope to the people. I suggested the Hero of Time, and they absolutely jumped on the idea."

Link listened to her, thoughtfully sipping on his tea. He knew she brought him for a reason. Although, he'd never crossed to lands at the west. So the thought filled him with a sense of adventure. He was more than happy to do his "duty to Hyrule" and establish an allegiance and inspire hope.That was his lot in life as a "Hero" even though there were days he wished he never had that title. He was just Link. Not some brave warrior. Sure he had done brave things, but sometimes he wished for the innocent days of being among the Kokiri.

"But," Zelda said, interrupting his thoughts, and folding her hands in front of her "The lands to the west are dangerous, and I know you are a capable fighter, but I'd feel much better if you took someone along."

Link blinked at her. He had no friends that he could bring along with him. He began running through people in his mind. No one was suitable for taking across dangerous lands.   
"I know what you are thinking, Link. Don't worry I have someone to go along with you."

"Oh no," he thought his blood running cold *please no. Not this. Anything but this."

Kai suddenly stepped forward "I'm excited for us to be working together, Hero."

"Shit…"


	2. It's still Link, Kai

"A stud?" Link asked, as Kai brought out his horse from the stables. 

"Yes, my horse is a male." Kai answered. The horse was dark gray, with black spots, and a dark black mane. He was only a little bigger than Epona was. Kai grabbed his red reigns and pulled his horse into an affectionate headbutt looking into his intelligent brown eyes, with his own bright red.

"Why? Most mounts are female." Link asked. He couldn't imagine having anyone other than Epona. She was the perfect mount. And even if she had a bit of a problem with other people, she loved Link and was loyal to him, unless Malon showed up. Then Link was number 2. 

"When have you known Sheikah to do anything normal, Hero?"

Link's mouth opened and shut as he realized, Kai was right. He had known several Sheikah, and they definitely strayed from the norm. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts  
"You just make sure he stays away from Epona! She doesn't need to be giving birth anytime soon."

"You suggest I tell them to ignore basic animal functions? As if I control animals?" Kai asked, quirking a brow.

"I'm just saying, she doesn't need a normal horse to be her mate."

"A normal horse?" Kai asked, incredulously. 

"Epona is special! Aren't you, girl?" He stroked her neck, and she nuzzled against his face.

"I assure you, Hero, Yabai is anything but normal. He's a good fast mount. He might be faster than Epona."

Link scoffed "No one is faster than Epona."

"Care to test that theory on the plains, Hero?"

".... you're on!"  
\--  
Yabai definitely kept pace with Epona. The two horses were evenly matched. Link was speechless as he slowed her down to a trot, seamlessly. Yabai had to slide a bit to slow down. 

"Told you. Yabai is a fast mount. Maybe not faster than Epona, to that I concede, but just as fast." Kai said

Link glared at the boy. He was being a smug so and so. He stroked Epona's neck again. He knew Epona was the superior equine. This was going to be a very very long trip if this was the kind of behavior to expect from the white haired boy. 

They rode silently, and Link kept glancing over at the Sheikah. His braided white hair catching the sun and shimmering. He was pretty sure Impa had white hair, but Impa was older. Link's curiosity could take it no longer "Kai, how old are you?"

Kai had already noticed the looks, but looked over at Link and smirked behind his cowl "It's the white hair, huh Hero? Actually, all Sheikah have white hair."

"Sheik had blonde hair." The Hero argued. 

"Sheik wasn't truly full Sheikah though, was he?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Must have been a Hylian trait from Zelda." Link's face fell a bit.

"Exactly. I'm 19, to answer your question. And you, Hero?"

"I'm 21." Link answered, flashing a boyish smile. 

Kai rolled his eyes. Link was 21, and yet still had a childish attitude and boyish smile. Maybe it had something to do with growing up a Kokiri as Link had. Perhaps he was still young at heart seeing as Kokiri never aged. An entire race of eternal children who played safely in the forest protected by the Deku Sapling. Kai had never had the chance to be young. A dagger placed in his hands as soon as he could walk. Combined with rirgorous training that pushed his physical and mental capabilities to the max. Always thinking. Always working. Always doing. Having to be proficient in both slitting a throat and doing advanced calculations. And when he was old enough, an oath to the Royal family was given. Pledging allegiance to the King and his new charge Zelda. Swearing to do whatever he was assigned to do, even if it meant protecting the Hero.  
\--  
"But Princess, you are my charge. It's my duty to protect you" Kai said to the Princess, pleading at this point. He could always get away with a bit more with her. Her soft heart meant she cared deeply for Kai.

"I understand that, Kai-shi, but Link is the Hero of Time and much of the western plains is unknown because it's dangerous past Lake Hylia. Link must be protected at all costs." She had her arms folded in front of her. Her mind was made up, someone needed to protect Link and she knew Kai was just the person to do it.

"But so must you, Princess."

"Kai, there are plenty of Sheikah who can protect me, plus the Royal Guard. But I trust you. I've seen you fight. Your skills, your speed. I know that Link will be in capable hands."

"But... but…" his mouth stopped moving at the look he had received from Zelda. She wasn't joking and no was not an answer. She hated to do it, but if she must, she would order him to do it. All Sheikah were not allowed to disobey a direct order from the Royal family. His eye twitched in irritation, but there was nothing he could do. He was bound by law. 

"No buts. I'm sure you and Link will get along famously."  
\--  
Famously indeed.

No less the 3 fights had broken out between them. Childish huffing name calling and refusing to even speak to each other.  
Link finally broke the silence while he looked at the map Zelda had packed for him "O-ko-ku." He said, sounding it out. It was a strange language he had never heard before.

Kai hummed questioningly. Not quite understanding what Link had just said. 

"The name of where we are going. The fairly new Kingdom. I think it's pronounced Okoku."

Kai merely hummed again, noticing that the sun was getting lower and lower towards the horizon. If the didn't make a fire soon, they would be attacked by hordes or stalchildren "It's getting rather dark already, Hero. Perhaps we should make camp for the night."

"Yeah, we should let the horses eat and rest as well." Link said agreeing with the Sheikah. 

They chose a nice flat area with a few trees nearby and set up camp rather quickly. Link didn't bother tying Epona up to the tree because she hated being restrained. He wasn't sure about Yabai, so he tied a rope between the two horses. If they wandered off, Link could play Epona's Song, and drag Yabai with her. He was also pleasantly surprised at how helpful Kai was on setting up the camp. Link was afraid that growing up around the Princess he may have been spoiled and not used to the life on the road. They quickly got a tent set up, and with some wood and Din's fire, they had a hearty fire going. 

Kai looked at Link, noticing he was putting a small red crystal in his pack "Where did you obtain the magic crystal, Hero?" He asked, generally curious.

Link laughed "Well after going back in time, and saving Termina, I went back to all the Fairy Fountains, and all the temples. I wanted to get all my cool weapons back. Seemed a waste to just let them all rot in chests with no "Hero" going to get them. Although, going into the Water Temple again was the dumbest mistake I ever made. I hate that place. Even after completing it once before I still got turned around and lost for a few days. And the hover boots are still in the Shadow Temple."

"Why leave the hover boots? You got all the other weapons. Why not that one?"

"Because I am absolutely terrified of that place. I heard whispers." Link said with an ominous shiver.

Kai snickered "it's only the whispers of my restless ancestors, Hero. Nothing to really be scared about, if you can see of course." Kai was talking about his own red eyes, and was currently making something for them to eat out of the food supplies they had brought.

"What are you making?" Link asked, dropping firewood he had gathered for the night. He wanted to change the subject off of his fears. He definitely didn't need the younger Sheikah to bring that up if they once again got into another verbal disagreement. 

"A soup It's not much, but hopefully it should be good. We have some meat and quite a few fresh fruits and vegetables. They won't last long, so it would be best to use them quickly." Kai answered, stirring the pot on the fire. It was bubbling and looked to be coming together quite nicely, all things considered. He would never consider himself a great chef 

"Smells good. Better than anything I have made. I think it'll be yummy."

Kai looked up at Link, his cheeks going pink, hidden by his cowl "Thank you, Hero. That's very kind of you."

Link sighed. His nerves once again being grated "Come on Kai...if we are going to be around each other during this diplomatic visit I can not stand you calling me Hero the whole time. L-I-N-K, Link."

"N-O Hero. It's not my place to use your name. Why can't you seem to understand that? I'm a lowly Sheikah-"

"Stop!" 

The volume at which Link had yelled startled Kai. Silencing him immediately. He looked over at Link, his fierce eyes narrowed at him, and for a moment, he felt fear. 

"You aren't lowly. The Sheikah are a proud people. They are protectors of the crown. Stop calling yourself that. I just...I hate it always being hero this and hero that. Call me my name. Is that really so bad? I just want to feel... normal. Not like someone who has a huge destiny thrown upon him all the time!" 

Kai watched as Link's face fell, sadness marring his sharp features. And he felt a pang in his chest. He never knew that he hated his title so much "If...if it upsets you that much, I'll try her-i mean Link."

Link looked up, and gave Kai a soft smile "Thanks." he actually appreciated that Kai would try. 

They sat in silence for a bit, the sound of the crackling fire filling the silence. Well, Kai was occupying his mind wondering why those with proper titles seemed to hate using them. Zelda hated being called Princess and Link hated Hero. Kai was always taught that when you're given a title, that holds weight. One should always use someone's title as a sign of respect. Kai was sure his ancestors would be so disappointed in him for addressing Zelda, and now Link, in such a familial way. Like he was on the same level with them. That was almost absurd. The Hero may have hated it, but he knew his place. He was nothing more than a tool for the Royal Family. 

Link was also tied up in his thoughts. He had felt bad yelling at Kai like that and wanted to defuse the tension between them. He suddenly had an idea "Hey Kai... how are you going to eat with the mask on?"

"My cowl? Oh I'll take it off-" the sentence left hanging in the air as he suddenly had a faceful of Hero. He glanced from side to side before focusing his red eyes on the Hero's blue "C-can I help you?

"You...you're gonna take off the mask?"

"It's not permanently fastened to my face. Of course. Why do you seem so excited?"

"Well, other than Impa, most Sheikah cover their face. So I just thought…"

Kai gave an honest laugh "Tradition dictates until we are 18 we are to wear a mask. It helps us remain faceless, unnoticeable. Especially to our enemies. We train young and begin wearing our masks. But after we become an adult, we choose to keep it or take it off. Stories say that Lady Impa apparently burned her mask at 18. Most of us keep it. It's a sense of...comfort maybe." He unwrapped his scarf as he continued talking "I ditched my turban, it was too hot, but didn't want people to see my face. To be Princess Zelda's silent and hidden shadow." He reached up, feeling panicked. His hands were shaking. Kai mentally berated himself for suddenly being so weak. It was just a cowl, so why was he feeling nervous about taking it off? Possibly because the Hero was staring at him, eyes unmoving, like a statue. He quickly grabbed the stretchy fabric and pulled it completely off. Jumping slightly when Link gasped. He looked up curiously at the hero, and he blushed at the look he was given "W-what?" He asked the hero, cursing his stutter. 

"You...you're...I mean it's just," Link coughed his cheeks going a soft pink "you're cute." Link smiled "and you are blushing." 

Cute maybe wasn't the right word. Kai had very strong and sharp features, not unlike Link. He has high cheekbones, his red eyes slanted and framed by very thick eyelashes. His jaw was strong but not large and his lips were full.

Kai wanted the Great Goddesses to open up a hole in the ground and throw him in it. Or at least put his cowl back on. He couldn't even remember the last time he had blushed like this. He hated that Link made him feel vulnerable. It was just his face. Nothing to write home about. And he certainly wasn't cute. He twisted his cowl in his hands "Thank you, Hero. That was kind of you to say."

"It's still Link, Kai. Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

"Of course, Link."


	3. More than meets the eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds out Kai is pretty capable as their journey gets more dangerous.

Link woke up with a loud yawn. With a filling dinner and a warm bedroll he had fallen asleep quickly. He stretched out his muscles. He always had a tendency to curl up when he slept. He was rubbing his eyes when he suddenly realized he could hear music. It was Kai outside plucking the strings of his Lyre, humming along. The white haired boy saw Link's head come out the tent

"Good morning, Her-Link. I didn't wake you did I?" 

Link shook his head "No, but I heard you playing. I've always liked the sound of the lyre."

Kai quirked his eyebrow "When have you ever heard a lyre?"

Link blushed "I'm not uncultured, you know. Sheik played the lyre, I woke up after 7 years and heard him playing as well."

Kai hooked his lyre to his back putting his hand on his chin "I had no idea Zelda could play a lyre. I suppose the whole "sheik" thing is more complex than I assumed."

"So I was told." Link put his head back into the tent to get his tunic on and his gear.   
\--

When Link went back in the tent Kai got an apple out of the pack containing food. Link had looked almost sad recalling Sheik. He wondered why that was. The Princess had told Kai of the disguise imbued with strong seals making her believe she was a young Sheikah, named Sheik. She, or he rather worked for Ganondorf as to stay close to the Temple of time, telling the evil king he was the last Sheikah as to keep him from pursuing the others. The best place to hide, being in plain sight. She had also said that Link seemed oddly drawn to the boy, but perhaps being a young boy in a grown man's body, he considered Sheik a comfort. After seeing the way Link had looked though, Kai thought there was something more at play here. Perhaps the Hero of Hyrule was single, because he was of that persuasion.   
\--

When Link came out of the tent he had his classic smile on his face. Like nothing at all bothered him. 

"Hey Kai, were you crunching an apple? I'm not much for breakfast, but it sounds good."

Kai wordlessly reached into the pack and tossed the hero an apple.

Link took a bite, the juice dripping down his chin. "Mmm juicy!"

They disassembled the tent, packed their gear up, loaded the horses and were about to be on their way when Link wordlessly pointed behind Kai.

Kai turned his head, the sight the greeted him caused him to start speaking in Sheikahn. Link didn't know much about the language but he was pretty sure most those words shouldn't be said in polite company. 

"Why are there a bunch of Sheikah headed this way?" Link asked. 

"Look at the eye Link. Those aren't Sheikah"

Suddenly Link let out an interesting stream of swears himself when he realized who they were "Yiga!"

It was too late as they heard laughter as two Yiga clan members popped out of seemingly thin air shooting bows at them. 

Kai easily backed up not getting hit. Link raised his shield instead. Waiting until he heard the click clack of two arrows hitting. 

Kai unsheathed the sword tied to his back and heard Link do the same "I'll take the archers. Can you take on that brute stalking towards us." 

Link looked up noticing the blade master coming up to them. They were not fast, but their sword packed a punch. Link felt nervous leaving Kai alone with archers who could pop in and out of existence, but if this brute got a few good hits in, he would do major damage not only to them, but their equipment and possibly the horses. Link ran towards the blade master, but suddenly crouched down with his shield in front of him as the shockwave from the blade passed by. His arm suddenly felt numb from the way his shield had vibrated from the hit. It vibrated all the way up to his shoulder, but he couldn't let that bother him. He tightened up his grip on his sword and stood up rushing the blade master.

Kai on the other side managed to beat the Yiga at their own game. They popped in and out of shadows like that had invented the move. Unfortunately, for them, the Sheikah created it, and perfected it. Their moves were sloppy relying only on the bows in their hands. Kai waited for one to pop up and grabbed his foot, slamming him down in front of him as the second one shot his bow. Effectively killing his partner, which kai slit his throat for good measure. The other Yiga became frustrated, the movements erratic, but predictable. Kai also managed to grab this one by the ankle and bring him back down. It was a simple 1-2-3 and Kai had snapped his neck with little resistance. He smiled noticing they had left something behind in death. 

Link was struggling with the Blade Master. Neither of them left an opening in their defense which made it hard to even go on the defense. Link kept clashing against the windcleaver (the name of their blades) trying to keep the Blade master from raising the sword above his head to send a shockwave towards him. Suddenly, Link heard the twang of a bow, his blood running cold that something had happened to Kai. Instinctually, he moved out of the way, and the arrows both went into the blade masters skull. Link looked back, wondering if their was mutiny among the Yiga, and saw Kai holding a duplex bow, two dead Yiga at his feet. Link released a breath, happy to see he wouldn't have to explain Kai's untimely death to Zelda.   
The arrows were not enough to stop the blade master though. Only knock him out temporarily. Link ran over quickly jamming his sword into his enemies chest, twisting it violently, before removing it 

"Thank you, Kai." Link said wiping his blade off before sheathing it

"No thanks needed, Hero. Just doing my job." Kai said. 

"I've never seen you fight. I should have waited to see if you were alright."

"Oh no. Princess Zelda sent me because she has seen me in battle before. She knew I'd be an asset to you."

"Well you are. And that was a hell of a shot with the duplex bow! I mean, I'm good at archery, but two perfect shots right into his skull! That was amazing!"

Kai grinned behind his cowl, his cheeks a soft pink. He'd never received praise like this before. Perfection was always expected so to hear it made him feel weird, but happy "Thank you. I've learned to handle all kinds of weapons. Though I have to say, I really like how this bow handles."

"Keep it. Spoils of war! I have a feeling it would be helpful to have."

"You know what...I will."

Link smiled. Happy to actually do something with Kai other than get on each other's nerves.   
\--  
They were back to riding on the plains. Epona and Yabai kept pace with each other easily which was making quick work of getting to hardly charted territory. 

"Passing by Lake Hylia now. I guess we can cut through those woods up ahead." Kai said, holding up the map. 

Link only nodded in agreement. 

Kai looked curiously at the boy "Are you okay, Link?"

Link looked over at Kai, and nodded "Yeah, I just got a little lost in my thoughts. I'm used to traveling alone, so I do that a lot." It was true. Even with his previous fairy companions they usually slept in his hat only coming out to warn him of oncoming danger. Having someone with him was a completely foreign concept. Plus, he wasn't much of a conversationalist to begin with. Link believed the old adage that actions said more than his words could. 

Kai merely hummed at the answer. "So tell me about Termina. I've never been outside of Hyrule." 

As they passed through the trees Link told him of Clock Town, and the surrounding area. Supposedly, each quadrant of the world contained a different type of people. Zora, Gordon, and Gerudo like in Hyrule but also a race of Deku scrubs as well. Kai was fascinated by this. Staying silent as Link described down to agonizing details. 

As Link was talking he suddenly stopped. They both had felt the atmosphere change. Both of their sharp eyes glancing this way and that. There was definitely an unwanted visitor somewhere in this forest. They heard them before they saw them. A pack of wolfos had surrounded them. Link cursed, hopping off Epona and seeing Kai dismount as well. Link tied Yabai's reign to Epona's and gave Epona a smack to the rear, sending her off like a bolt and she trampled 2 wolfos on her way. Link knew he could play her song and get her back if need be. But he had no time to think as he barely had raised his shield in time to avoid the sharp claws of a wolfos. He grimaced at the sounds of the sharp claws raking across the shield. He went to stab, but the wolfos backflipped away from his sword. He heard something behind him and raised his shield once again to avoid his throat being ripped out by another wolfos. He made a stab and wounded the animal but not before his back felt like it was on fire. The first beast, not pleased that he had been ignored, had clawed at his back, tearing his tunic and his flesh. He suppressed the cry in his throat, as to not worry Kai who was currently locked in his own battle. 

Kai was agile, like all Sheikah. He pulled a kunai off his thigh holster managing to hit one of the wolf beasts in the throat causing it to crumple into a heap on the forest floor. He didn't have time to watch as he started a dance, dodging a wolfos that was coming for his throat viciously. He feigned a stab causing the creature to backflip away as he felt his back hit Link's. He had an idea and unhooked his lyre from his back.

"Link close your eyes." Kai said

"Are you crazy? If I close my eyes I'll get ripped to shreds." Link all but yelled at the boy.

"I'm gonna play a song, but I need you to close your eyes!" 

"I hardly think now is the time for music!"

"Just do it!"

Link pulled his shield up to cover himself, lest there be an attack, and shut his eyes. He heard a familiar, but not quite, Melody played. The monsters screamed in agony. 

He was going to open his eyes, but heard "keep them closed" and felt an arm grab his wrist and pull him along. Link opened his eyes later, realizing Kai was pulling him, running away, but why? Once they had ran a considerable amount away, that being out of the forest, Kai let Link go and fell to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"What did you do?" Link asked, also breathing heavily from the exertion. 

"Pre-prelude of l-light." Kai stuttered out. He took a deep breath to compose himself "My lyre is special, if I play songs in a certain key I can activate a special power. I used the prelude of light to blind the wolves."

"Where did you learn the songs? Or learn a power like that?"

"Sheikah can appreciate fast transport. Deku nuts, warping songs..?" Kai then showed him the side of his Lyre, 6 shining stones were in the side "each song activates a different jewel, but it's not just warp songs that you learned. I can also play the song of storms and Saria's song as well for different effects. 

Link's jaw dropped. That was an amazing power. "Th-the power of music, huh?" He moved to stand up fully, but finally cried out as his muscles reminded him of his wounds and he fell. 

"Hero!" Kai cried out walking over to Link, finally noticing the deep gashes on his back. "Oh Goddess. Hold on!" He played Epona's Song and she came running, pulling Yabai with her. He reached into one of the packs on her back pulling out bandages, antiseptic, and a bottle of red potion. He pulled Link to sit up and helped him remove his tunic. If this were any other setting it may have looked bad. He had the Hero sitting between his legs and was undoing the belt of his tunic before helping him remove it. Then he began undoing the buttons of his white shirt and removed that as well. He took the antiseptic and told the boy to "brace yourself, this will sting" and poured the liquid onto his back. He grimaced as Link cried out, his body convulsing from the pain. The wolfos claws were covered in the Gods only know what and now was not the time for an infection. He then soaked the bandages in red potion and began tending to the wounds the best he knew how. The wounds were luckily thin but deep. Not enough to require stitches, maybe. Maybe if they passed a town he could have a proper doctor look at him. He took the rest of the red potion contents and handed the bottle to Link "Drink it!"

"No, stuff's gross." The hero replied.

"Hero, I don't know how deep those wounds are. You need to drink this or so help me, I'll force feed it to you."

"Fine fine!" Link took the bottle pounding the drink down in one go like a battle worn soldier drinking an ale. He made a face of disgust. The potions admittedly did not taste good, but he could feel some energy return as well as numb some of the pain in his back. "Gods I love magic sometimes "

"See? I told you. You're so stubborn!"

Link made a childish face at Kai and received a rude hand gesture in return. 

"Oh, uhm, here are your clothes." Kai said realizing the hero was half dressed now.

"Well these won't do me any good." Link walked over to Epona and reached into his backpack pulling out an identical set of clothes, but this time he grabbed his chainmail shirt as well. 

Kai looked away while Link put his clothes on. It wasn't like he was naked, but Kai thought he wouldn't want to be stared at "Perhaps we should grab something to eat for lunch before we continue. Maybe rest a bit as well?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Could have avoided this if I would have worn this to begin with. I knew it was dangerous, but Yiga and then wolfos. We just aren't having any luck."

"That's why I'm here. To keep you safe." Kai said, pulling the bag of food off of Yabai. 

"Well, I'm really glad you're here then, Kai."

"I'm just doing my job, Link."

Link smiled because he noticed the tops of Kai's cheeks were a soft pink. Maybe there was more to Kai than meets the eye.


	4. Welcome to Necluda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two find a nice little town to settle in at for the night. And learn more about one another

Link laid back stretching his limbs, making a face as the chainmail felt weird on his injured back. He sighed looking up at the clouds as he folded his arms behind his heading. His stomach was full from lunch, and he and Kai were relaxing in the midday sun before getting back to work. He yawned loudly, probably from all the fighting the two had done. 

Kai was sitting down packing the remains from their lunch and looked over at the boy laying on the ground. He shook his head, amazed at how after all they had already been through, the boy could still look completely relaxed. Sometimes, the Hero had boundless amounts of energy. He pulled out his lyre, a source of comfort for him, and lazily pulled at the strings, filling the afternoon air with music.

Link looked over at Kai and smiled brightly as he played. He closed his eyes enjoying the beautiful music. It also sucked him deep into his thoughts again. The lyre familiar, yet distant. Good memories but also bad. Friends he had lost, memories were erased, loves never existed. 

Kai noticed the hero was thinking and set his lyre to the side "May I ask you a rather bold question, Hero?"

Link opened his eyes looking over at Kai and shrugged "We are gonna be together for a while, so sure I guess."

"How many women have you courted?"

Link sat up straight "What?"

"It's a legitimate question. Your position as Hero, I'm sure you have no shortage of women who wish to court you. I mean, you are not getting younger. Surely you've found a woman to bear you an heir."

Link's face lit up scarlet "None. Marriage means settling down and I'm not really...I like to travel and stuff."

Kai quirked a brow "Men then?" And he smiled behind his cowl, watching Link's face get even a more vibrant shade of red.

"No! Not men, either. I've never dated, courted or whatever, anyone." Link was tripping over his words. 

"Do you fear getting close to someone? Or still looking for the perfect partner?"

The hero started wringing his hands "Maybe both. I don't know. The Goddesses haven't exactly been fair. They've taken so many from me already. I don't…" he sighed, finding the grass beneath him much more interesting as he blinked back tears.

Kai realized he had pushed too hard "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry. I mean, I haven't exactly dated anyone either!"

Link sniffed, standing up. "It's ok. I get that question a lot. I'm just...happier being single. Wouldn't feel right to ask a partner to sit at home while I go do Hero stuff."

"Partner?"

"I'm not cutting my chances. Besides in Termina they were more open. People in Hyrule are too prude." He hopped up onto Epona with practiced ease wanting to end this conversation very quickly "Coming?"

Kai nodded, hooking his lyre to his back, and walked over and climbed onto Yabai. He felt bad and decided to drop the question all together. He plastered a smile onto his face "Let's hope for a smooth ride until night falls, yes?"

But things are rarely that easy.

As they got farther west things got more dangerous. It wasn't that the enemies were hard, it's just they were en masse. They didn't get a break. As night drew they finally got a spot of good luck, a town, which most certainly meant soft beds. They rode into the town, and stopped at the stable, putting up the horses for the night.

"At least with all those monsters we managed to get a couple of bags of rupees" Link said with a smile, as they walked down the street. 

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry for yelling at you for stealing." Kai said.

Link shrugged "Waste not, want not. They were dead, but we aren't. Now we can get a bed and I'm dying for one. I love coming across towns on my travels."

Kai chuckled. It was amazing how easily they could go from annoyed, to angry, to practicing how to announce to Princess Zelda the untimely death of their partner, to old friends in the course of a few hours. Kai thought the hero was childish, brash, irresponsible, hot headed, and yet kind. Link thought Kai was uptight, snotty, smug, and overbearing, but he was very caring. As they walked through the city Kai noticed for being so close to night the city was brightly lit up and very active. Music was being played in the streets, and people were dancing, drinking, and laughter filled the night air.

"I wonder what's going on," Link said "this place is so lively. It must be a celebration of sorts!" Link looked ready to take off and go join with a few of the dancing groups. 

"Let's find the inn and then maybe we can participate in...frolicking afterwards." Kai said, grabbing Link's arm before he took off somewhere.

"Frolicking? Good Goddess you're so uptight." Link made a face and saw a gentleman with a friendly face "Excuse me sir, we are passing through could you tell us where the inn is located?"

"Welcome to Necluda travellers. We are celebrating the summer solstice and a bountiful harvest from the Goddess Farore."

"That's my patron Goddess!" Link said excitedly.

"Wonderful! Perhaps after I show you to the inn you can join in the festivities."

The man showed them the way before disappearing back into a jubilant crowd. There was a beautiful girl standing behind the counter of the inn when they opened the door. She had curly brown hair past her shoulders and wore an outfit that covered everything, but was tight enough to turn heads with her exaggerated curves "Hello boys, can I help you?" Her accent was very thick "Oh a Sheikah!" She bowed "Blessing of Din upon you." 

Kai was shocked. How did someone outside Hyrule not only recognize him, but also give a traditional Sheikahn Greeting? He decided to waste no time and bowed to her "And also upon you." 

"We are but a small town, but strive to make everyone feel comfortable here. We study different cultures outside our own to not make fools of ourselves if we ever leave town." She replied as though reading his mind.

"We were needing a room for the night. We are just travelling through."

"How unfortunate. But I'm sure the Hero and his Sheikah guide have better things to do, am I right?" She looked at their shocked expressions and giggled "I thought the tunic looked familiar. Due to the overwhelming amounts of people flooding into town, I have just one room left. I believe the bed should be big enough for both of you. I'm sure in your journeys you've gone through worse." She said with a laugh. 

They paid her for the night, and Link went up to the room. He noticed Kai wasn't following him, and turned around confused, Kai shooed him upstairs but turned to the girl behind the counter "Excuse me, you've been so kind, what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Abigail, Master Sheikah."

"I am Kai-Shi. It's a pleasure. Where would we be able to find a Doctor? The Hero was wounded on our travels."

"Docs open for any late night injuries. You can actually find him down the street, and to the left. Ya both look a bit peckish, but you can get free food in the middle of town square. Everyone is showing off their bounty, and handing out different treats. I'm sure you'll love it."

Kai bowed to her "Thank you for your kindness, Miss Abigail."

She just smiled and waved to him as he went upstairs. She whispered to herself "I wonder if...oh no, what nonsense. A Hero and a Sheikah?" She snorted at the ridiculousness. 

When Kai walked into the room he found the Hero spread on the bed on his stomach. Link looked up at the door opening "Kai this bed is so soft. And the pillows are filled with cucco feathers. I never want to leave. It's so soft!"

Kai shook his head after looking at how the Hero's eyes were sparkling in wonder and happiness "Come on, Miss Abigail told me where the doctor is, and we should get you looked at. Also, I'm sure you're hungry." 

As if answering for Link, his stomach rumbled loudly. He laughed and got off the comfortable bed "Yeah ok, let's go"

The Doctor was easy enough to find. He was a kindly older man.   
"Hmm, it looks alright. You did a very good job with the bandages, Master Sheikah. He was very fortunate to have you there. Many people avoid those woods because of the Wolfos in the area. Many people go around to transport goods. Takes longer, but much safer." The doctor said re-bandaging the wounds "Drink that red potion, and I assume you'll be back in action in no time."

Link frowned. He absolutely did not want to drink another one of these, but when he saw the glare from Kai, he begrudgingly drank the horrible red liquid. 

"May the Goddesses protect you on your journey, boys." The Doctor said with a kind smile.

"Thank you very much, Doctor. May the Goddess bless you." The boys said together with a bow before leaving.

As they went outside, Link's mouth began salivating at the smell filling the air. "Oh Goddess that smells so good. Let's go!" He said, pulling Kai along with him. He was laughing, and seemed to come alive here. 

Kai felt strange here as people saw him and bowed respectfully, offering him blessings and smiling kindly. Nothing like the hateful stares he received while in Hyrule. Here people were so kind, and it felt...well it was nice. When they reached the square, he lost sight of the Hero who was going up to each cart, and talking to the vendors, eating to his heart's content. He even got many beautiful girls asking him to dance, and he did so happily. Leaving the girls a blushing mess. Kai shook his head, and found a vendor who was handing out fruit bowls. Kai loved fruit more than anything, and happily took one. He sat at a fountain, and pulled his cowl down to eat the delicious fruits. A few girls blushed seeing his face, whispering excitedly to each other, passing him and giggling. A few girls, and boys surprisingly, asked to dance, but he politely declined. A few times Link had passed by Kai while dancing or playing with young kids, and he waved to him. Which Kai simply waved back. It was incredible the way Link just made people smile. There was that boundless amount of energy. He stopped at a few other vendors trying a few other things,

"Curry?" He curiously asked a vendor.

"Yes Master Sheikah. It comes from distant lands, but it's proved to be pretty popular." The vendor responded while handing him a spoon. 

Kai took a bite and it took everything in him not to scream out at how delicious it was "Oh Din this is magnificent! I will bring news of this delicacy to the Princess of Hyrule!"

The vendor smiled sheepishly "Well thanks Master Sheikah, that's very kind of you."

Kai went around excitedly trying different exotic and local foods. He was going to have to tell the Princess of all the wonderful things he had tried, and definitely tell her to begin trades with this small town. 

Later, Link walked over to Kai who was enjoying a strawberry ice cream (his favorite) 

"Hey where'd you get that it looks yummy! I didn't find ice cream." Link said

Kai pointed to the vendor "He showed up while you were playing hide and seek. It's really good." 

Link smiled and ran over to get himself and ice cream. When he finally had one, he sat next to Kai enjoying the treat. They sat in a comfortable silence watching as the excitement was dying down as people went to sleep

"Kai I'm tired, too. Are you ready to go to bed?" Link asked, his voice thick with sleep, rubbing his eyes like a child.

Kai chuckled seeing the Hero look so tired. Like a child who got desert, and was now ready for bed "Yeah. That sounds good. Let's go back to the inn, Link."


	5. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Link have a bit of an argument and separate for a bit.

When Kai awoke in the morning he and the Hero were a mass of tangled limbs. Big enough for two people to sleep comfortably? Right! Only if one of those people weren't the restless Hero of Time. He had more than once pulled a blushing Kai into a tight cuddle. Kai considered punching Link, and sleeping on the floor, but eventually had just let the blonde do as he wanted, and slept on the bed. It really was a very soft bed. At least he would stay warm, seeing as the annoying blonde was also a cover hog. He made a mental note that, apparently, the Hero was very cuddly in his sleep. At this point, he was glad the two had separate bedrolls if this would be his fate every night. 

Kai slipped from the Hero's arms, and did his morning meditation on the floor. It was great to be able to clear his mind, and begin the day. He then stood up, and began doing his stretches. Bending and pulling at muscles in ways normal people would probably cringe at while watching. The Sheikah were well known for being light and limber. There was a reason for that. At a young age they learned to manipulate their body in spectacular ways. They started young to be able to continue moving those ways, even as they got older. That's why even older Sheikah were still spry. Finally, he got dressed wrapping his arms, and thighs tightly after stepping into his body suit and rolling the skin tight fabric onto his form. He left the face cover on the bed for now. He noticed his hair was coming out of it's tight braid and decided it was time to redo it. He undid the braid and found his brush and began brushing out his long bangs and hair. The hero snored loudly through all of this. Kai shook his head, amazed at how deeply the boy slept. Then again, he probably wore himself out by dancing, playing, and generally being a big goofball. It's like, despite the hardships the boy had gone through, nothing at all could bring his spirits down. He heard a soft knock on the door, and put the brush down, he walked over to the door and opened it. 

Abigail almost dropped the basin in her hand as Kai opened the door, his face was uncovered, his hair was down, and he was just so handsome, her face lit up into a blush "I-I-I b-brought you a w-wash b-basin."

Kai took the bowl from her hands before she dropped it "Thank you Miss Abigail. I appreciate this." He gave her a soft smile.

"O-of course. M-mister Kai-shi." She gave a quick bow, and damn near ran out of sight.

Kai chuckled, closing the door and setting the basin down on a table in the room. It still baffled him that people thought he was so attractive. No girls in his village had ever acted like that around him. He pulled off his fingerless gloves and took a rag and washed his face, neck, and hands. He heard the Hero stir from his slumber

" Who...that?" He asked, his voice slightly cracked, probably from snoring.

"Miss Abigail. She provided us with a wash basin. Water is nice and hot."

"That.. nice." The hero rubbed his eyes and sat up "your hair.."

"I was in the middle of brushing it." Kai had very long hair, down past his back, bushing the backs of his knees. It was such a pain to upkeep, but he couldn't bring himself to cut it. That's why he kept it braided and out of the way. It was the one thing all Sheikah were allowed to take liberty with. Very few boys actually grew their hair out. Many girls gave themselves elaborate hairstyles. He wanted to be a rebel like Lady Impa. For a woman she had very short hair, and he decided for a man, he would grow his hair out very long.

"I like it. It's nice." Link said, getting up. 

Kai walked back to the bed to finish up his hair. Link walked over to the basin, and pulled his shirt off. He washed his face, neck, and arms. "Hey Kai?" He turned to the boy who was now braiding his hair. "Could you check my back?"

"Just a second. Let me finish this." His fingers were moving fast as he braided his long hair. He had done this so much in his life, that it was done with practiced ease. Link was surprised, the girls in the forest had taught him how to braid, but there's no way he could go as fast as Kai was at the moment. His small dexterous fingers were weaving his hair back and forth and down as more and more of his hair was turned into a tight braid. It was kind of hypnotic to watch. 

Link sat on the edge of the bed, and felt it move as Kai moved to sit behind him. The Sheikah slowly began unwrapping the bandages from the Hero's chest, his nimble fingers ghosting over parts of Link's body which made his muscles twitch in response. He pulled off the gauze and breathed a sigh of relief. All that was left were scars of the attack. He gently ran his hand across them "Just another round of scars. You're fully healed."

Link's face was bright red from how soft and gentle Kai's hands had been all over his chest and back. "Th-that's great. I d-did feel better."

"Good. We can continue on our way with no worries then. I must say if Okoku is as nice as this place it will be even harder to leave." He was intentionally ignoring the Hero's stuttering. 

"Harder to-...but Kai you didn't even do anything but sit by the fountain, eat, and make small talk with people."

Kai finished packing and turned to look at Link "Perhaps you failed to notice, but here I was treated quite kindly by others. In Hyrule, I either get polite smiles or open hatred. Here everyone bowed, and were so kind. I've never...I've never been treated like that, unless I go to Kakariko. It was really nice. So yes, hard to leave!" 

"I-I'm sorry. I mean I realized it but I just...I can't ever tell if you're enjoying yourself."

"Learn to read body language then, Hero."

"Oh for f-" Link started but decided to not swear "this crap again. Come on Kai! I swear to the Goddesses! You open up a little bit, and then suddenly I mess up, and you snap back."

Kai huffed and crossed his arms, staring at the Hero "It's not my place to open up. I'm here for a job, nothing more."

Link threw his clothes on quickly "You really piss me off with that crap. I'm going to get something to eat. I need some time alone. I'll meet you at the stables." And with that he left the room. 

Kai sat on the bed after Link left and sighed. He slowly took deep breaths 'I wasn't trying to piss him off...I really am bad with tact.'

Link went down the stairs, and ran into Abigail. He told her goodbye and thanks for everything, and that Kai would be out later, he was just really hungry. He felt bad lying to the sweet girl, but he really didn't want her to worry. He never liked putting his problems on someone else. Never had. His problems were his to deal with. Just like his destiny was his to handle. He always handled everything all on his own. Just like a Hero, silently bearing the burden of the world in his shoulders. As he walked down the street, people waved to him and gave him morning greetings. This town really was full of such kind people. Suddenly, he felt awful. Of course, the people here were kind, so they were also kind to Kai. He saw the soft smiles on Kai's face, his relaxed shoulders, and even the relaxed posture. Body language. I'm an idiot he thought to himself. Kai just had a habit of getting under his skin, and he acted brash and mean to him, preemptively. This journey, just the few days they had been traveling, had been a whirlwind of emotions. From wanting to strangle the Sheikah, to...to..oh no. Not this again. 

Kai sat in his shared room with the Hero for a while. He didn't want to leave or bump into Link out there so he decided to just eat a few snacks. He searched around in the pack, and also thought about all their horses were carrying. He decided to head to the market to grab a few more things for the journey. They would need more potions, seeing as things only seemed to be getting more dangerous. More medical equipment wouldn't be a bad idea either. Food was definitely a necessity as well. The Hero was always really hungry. With all the exotic delicacies he encountered yesterday, it would definitely be nice to have something to break up the monotony of what they had been consuming on the road. He made sure the room was empty of their presence, to make Abigail's job much easier. He noticed that the hero had left his sword and shield. He strapped them to his back, and was shocked at how the blonde could walk or fight so easily. The two felt like wearing a ton of bricks on his back. He left, thanked Abigail for everything, and was directed to the marketplace. He walked around purchasing this and that, hoping he wasn't taking too long and worrying the Hero. Kai sighed while putting more provisions into the bag, packing them in an efficient manner. He sat on a bench and rubbed his chest, wondering why it felt so tight. Did he feel bad about telling the hero it was only a job? He wasn't wrong. That's what this was. A task given to him by the Princess of Hyrule. So why did his chest hurt? Perhaps apologizing would make him feel better about this. To make the guilt go away. He was rather snarky and rude. He pulled his bag onto his shoulder, and went to the outskirts of town where the stables were. He saw a familiar green hat, and picked up his pace. He watched Link turn around, and his heart once again felt constricted. They stared at each other

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. And then they both started laughing. Just like that. From being upset to laughing with each other. 

"I guess we both needed some time away." Kai said.

"Yeah. Too much time with each other must have just pushed us to our breaking point. But I'm better now. Come on, let's get going."

"I'm right behind you, Link. Oh," he pulled off the sword and shield handing them to the blonde "You left your stuff. It weighs a thousand pounds. How do you fight with that stuff?"

"It's not that heavy. You're just too tiny. I got the muscles for it " Link said with a laugh.

Kai huffed, but eventually gave him a smile "Perhaps you are correct, Link"


	6. It must be Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are seconds away from snapping when they finish reach their destination. They seem to flirt and get even closer to one another. It's got to be exhaustion, right?

Several days they had spent on the road. Kai was hatching the perfect assassination to slit the Hero's throat while he slept. While Link entertained ideas of running the Sheikah through with his sword. They hadn't come across a town since Necluda and were running low on supplies, morale, and sleep. The hills in this area were apparently home to multiple bandit and bokoblin camps. And even if they cleared out nearby camps, some wandering monster or other would find them, leaving them to sleep in shifts, and become more exhausted. As they got more irritated on the journey, they got more irritated at each other. As if just breathing in the others direction was a killable offense. 

At least the horses were getting along. 

Link was looking at the map during the afternoon, absolutely dreading that they would have to make camp in a few hours. Suddenly, he looked toward the horizon and then the map, and back a few times "Hey Kai!" The hero said, excitedly.

The Sheikah made a questioning hum. He was emptying dirt from inside one of his gloves.

"Look," he pointed out "it's Okoku!"

Kai looked in the distance "It is. My Goddess, the town before the caste is gigantic. Much bigger than Castle Town back home.

"We should rest in town, and make ourselves more presentable for tomorrow."

Kai looked at himself. He was covered in dirt, blood, and Goddess knows what else. He saw Link was no better off. They were both in desperate need of a bath, and a change of clothes. Showing up like this would reflect poorly on Hyrule. He nodded "You are absolutely right."

With renewed vigor, they decided to run the horses all the way to the town. A good night's sleep, and some proper food, was exactly what they had needed to lift their spirits. And hopefully, keep them from killing each other a little longer. After putting the horses up, they walked into the town, and each let out an audible gasp.

Navigating this town was going to be a nightmare. It was enormous. So many buildings and shops lined the many busy streets. People were all over the place, and there was a lot of noise. This was not a town. It was more like a city. 

Once again, Link with a kind smile, managed to find someone to take them to an inn. 

Behind the counter of this inn was a nice young man with auburn hair and bright green eyes "Oh hello, and Welcome. You must be travellers."

"Yes we are. Do you have a room available with two beds?" Kai asked him.

"Yup. Sure do. We have indoor plumbing too. You both look like you're dying for a bath." He gave a genuine laugh while handing Kai the keys. 

"Any good places here to eat?" Link asked.

"You can head downstairs. Anybody would be glad to make you guys something to eat!"

"Thank you so much!" 

They paid for the night thanks to the many camps they had raided. Here in Okoku, they used gold and silver pieces. Which they had realized, seeing as none of the bandits or monsters carried rupees. 

As they entered the room, Link was in awe "I know Zelda had a personal bath. And even the Gerudo had one too. But those were due to magic. But to have normal people have a bath available, basically whenever they want? That's technology. Hyrule needs to step off the magic, and start looking more into scientific research!"

Kai sighed pulling off his scarf and cowl "The Sheikah have been telling the Royal family this for years. But Hyrule believed the way to the future was on the backs of magic. Perhaps aligning ourselves with Okoku will open their eyes."

"Yeah! I can't decide if I want to eat, or soothe my aching muscles first." 

Kai moved in such a way, and sucked in a breath, gingerly clutching his side. He had taken an arrow in his hip, and apparently the red potion was wearing off

"Hey. Are you ok?" Link asked running over, noticing Kai was doubled over "Oh, that arrow wound. You got him back with that duplex bow." Link opened up the pack and handed Kai the last red potion "Here, drink half. I'll use the other half on the bandages and wrap you up after your shower, ok?" 

Kai nodded "Thank you Link. Why don't you get a bath, and I'll get us some food."

"Sounds great. Are you sure?" He looked at the Sheikah cautiously who was downing half the potion, making an awful face. 

"Yes. I can handle it. Plus, I'll take much longer having to wash my hair. It's disgusting." 

"Oh, okay. Be careful. Anything will be delicious honestly. As long as it's hot, and I don't have to make it." He closed the door to the bathroom, and Kai chuckled. 

It was amazing how the thoughts of a hot meal, bath, and warm beds immediately picked up their spirits. The Hero was definitely in a much more agreeable mood. Kai went down the stairs to see a very large kitchen with tons of people in it. Understandable, the inn was quite large, and it was dinner time. 

"Hello. How can I help you?" A girl asked with a bright smile. 

"Is this where we request a meal from?"

"Uh huh. You just tell us what you want, and will send someone to your room lickity split."

What strange slang "Tell you what we want?"

"Yup. We can make almost anything and everything. You request it, and leave the making it to us!"

"Oh. My colleague would probably enjoy some kind of spicy meats and vegetables. He seems to enjoy that. I, well, could you prepare a curry and rice dish?" He hadn't had a tasty curry dish since Necluda. 

"Sure can. You go rest and relax. Your food might take a bit since we have other orders ahead of yours, but don't you worry!"

He bowed and left the kitchen area. It was quite a long walk to and from the kitchen. The halls were also incredibly tight to squeeze through, as many rooms were receiving their dinner. He wasn't used to being crowded by that many people, and was grateful for his cowl, because it hid the grimace on his face. Kai had extreme claustrophobia. He did everything he could to avoid being trapped against a wall or something. When he saw the door to their room, he sighed in relief. He opened the door, and his heart may have stopped beating, and his breath caught in his throat. He turned away his face a bright red "H-hero. You're nude! What if someone else would have walked in?"

"I'm wearing a towel. Don't be so prude. I was looking for some clean clothes. Hold on."

Kai heard shuffling behind him, and fought the urge to sneak a peek. The Hero was really very attractive. His body was bulky and muscled from all the years of fighting with a heavy sword and shield. Yet, he also bore an interesting array of scars as well. Din definitely had her hand in his creation, he was sure of it. 

"I'm dressed now." Link said

"Good. The kitchen downstairs will bring our meals up when it's done. I ordered you spicy meat and vegetables."

"My favorite. Thanks. Bathroom is all yours."

"Yes. Thank you." Kai walked to the bathroom, closing the door. 

Link had a wolfish smile on his face. He forgot his clothes. This will be interesting. He laid on the bed despite his aching muscles protests. It felt weird being back on a bed, but it was so very comfortable. So much time in the saddle, or lying on the ground was hell on his body. He ached in places he wasn't even sure he could ache in. But right now, the biggest ache was in his stomach. He was beyond hungry. He closed his eyes to relax, and dozed off for a while. There was a knock on the door, and he had to find the will to get up. He rolled out of the bed, and answered the door. There was a trolley, with two domes set upon it rolled into the room. The man simply bowed saying "Enjoy your meal. You can leave the trolley outside when you're done."

"Thank you." Link said, closing the door. He walked back to the bathroom door and knocked "Kai, food is here."

"Ok. I'll be out...later."

"Take your time. I'm going to eat." 

Kai was in the middle of washing his hair when the Hero had knocked. There was so much to do. So much mud and blood and everything else in his hair was taking forever to wash out. But luckily enough, he managed to wash it all out leaving it the beautiful white color that it was naturally. He pulled the drain for the bath, and got out, grabbing a towel to dry off. Suddenly, he remembered he left his clothes in the bedroom

Link laughed, hearing Kai use an interesting stream of Sheikahn as he ate. He watched as Kai walked in, and almost choked on his food. He'd never seen Kai shirtless before. He had always gotten up before Link, or cared for his own wounds. His skin tight bodysuit apparently hid a lot more than he thought possible. He was lean but his arms and chest looked really strong. His body was flawless, not covered in marks and scars like his own. The only blemish being the wound on his hips. Speaking of, his hips were rounded a bit like a girl. 

"Stop eyeing me like a hungry Wolfos, Hero, and look away!" Kai said. 

Link blushed crimson and looked away "I was just looking at the wound on your hips. Nothing more." 

Kai didn't believe it, his own face pink from embarrassment. The Hero had been openly staring at his body. Why? He knew he wasn't very impressive to look at. Nothing like the Hero's muscled physique. He grabbed pants, and put them on quickly. He grabbed a shirt, but decided to leave it off until his wound was bandaged up. "You can look now, and wrap my wound please."

Link grabbed bandages and the red potion, soaking the bandages. He got on his knees on the floor, as Kai sat on the bed. He began wrapping up the wound, making sure the wet bandages came in contact with the open areas. He looked up "Feel better?"

Kai looked down and gave him a soft smile "Yes, thank you. I could get used to looking down at you."

Link laughed "Too bad shorty. We are both done growing, and I am taller. Always will be."

Kai rolled his eyes, as Link stood up. He put his shirt on, and decided he would eat before messing with his hair. He grabbed his plate and took a bite "Oh my Goddess this is better than Necluda's." 

"What is that? It smells good."

"It's curry. I tried some in Necluda, but this is even better." He offered Link a spoonful. 

"It's a little spicy, but really good. What is it called again?"

"It's called curry. It's my new favorite thing! I'm going to report this to the Princess so we can bring this stuff to Hyrule. I'm sure even the Gorons would like this too. Plus, the Gerudo are known for liking spicy foods, so they might want it as well. It would definitely benefit all parties involved."

"I never think about things like that while I'm out. Usually it's peace talks, blah blah, treaty, blah blah, be friends with Hyrule. Sign some papers and head back home. I never think about exporting goods and things like that."

"See, good thing I'm here!"

"I guess so." Link chuckled and went back to his own food. 

They ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying the taste. They were safe and much happier inside this room. One more day camping together with little sleep might have ended up quite badly. Link wondered why they just couldn't seem to see eye to eye on things. Even though Kai was a Sheikah and he was a Hylian, they weren't that much different, right? Maybe it was their upbringing. Link remembered hearing how from a young age Sheikah were taught to spar and fight. At a young age Link was braiding hair and playing tag. Well, until he had to take up a sword and save the world. He remembered going mute for a few years after killing his first monster. He had been horrified. There was so much blood, and he had willingly not only hurt, but killed something. He thought "am I really a good person, if I can kill something so easily?" as he killed more and more, he wondered if he was the bad guy. And so, he went mute from the existential crisis he was locked in. 

"Hero? Hero? Are you okay?"

Link jumped, not realizing that Kai was standing in front of him "I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts again."

"You looked as though something was bothering you. Do you wish to talk about it?" Kai asked, sitting next to him.

"I was just thinking about how after I killed my first monster, I went voluntarily mute for a few years. I had gone from a child of the forest to some murdering machine, slaying everything that stood in my path. For a while I thought, maybe I was the bad guy."

"Reminds me of my first assassination job. I was probably, hmm, 12. I snuck into a man's room as he slept, and slit his throat as I held my hand over his mouth. I stood there holding him down as he choked and gurgled on his blood, and bled out. I watched the light of life leave his eyes. I was...never really the same after that."

"Oh Goddess, that's awful."

"We do what we must for the safety of Hyrule. Our duty being to the Princess and the People. To hell with our feelings." 

Kai tensed up as he was assaulted by the hero. Not violently, but enveloped into a tight hug. He was going to push the hero away, until he felt teardrops on his neck. All he could do was lay there, with the hero on top of him, and hug him back just as tight. It really was unfair to make them go through such things when they were young. Perhaps he and Link were much more alike than he thought. "Hey it's alright, Link. Don't cry."

Link pulled back and crawled off the Sheikah "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Kai put his fingers over his mouth, before gently cupping his cheek "It's quite alright. I understand. I really do. I don't think you'll ever find anyone who understands that better than I."

Link thought over it for a moment and nodded, mirroring Kai's hand and grabbing the boy's cheek. 

Kai leaned into the gentle touch of the rough and sword calloused hand of the Hero. They both looked at each other slowly getting closer to each other, their faces both reddening from embarrassment. At the last moment, they both moved their hands and looked away from each other.

"You have...very pretty eyes Kai. They are a stunning shade of red." Link said, still not looking at the Sheikah. 

Kai stood up quickly, still not looking at the Hero "You have p-pretty eyes too, Link. They are as blue as Lake Hylia when the sun sparkles across the shores." 

It had to be because they were so tired. That's all it was. Exhaustion. 

Awkward moment aside, they went back to normal after Kai pushed the trolley outside the door. He walked back to his bed and began brushing his long hair, wincing when he came across knots. He watched as Link began stretching probably trying to loosen the knots in his body. 

"Help me find a kunai, Hero." Kai said

Link looked at him curiously "W-why?"

"Because I'm too tired to braid my hair. I'm just going to cut it off."

"I'll do it."

"Do you know how to braid? I can't imagine you doing a lot of braiding on your travels."

"Yeah, sure. I braid Epona's mane when I get bored. Maybe not as tight as what you do, but enough so you can rest and fix it tomorrow. 

"I would appreciate it."

Link stood behind the boy gingerly taking his hair and began to braid it "It really is so nice. I can only imagine how long it took. I'd hate you to cut it because you are tired."

Kai chuckled "It did take many years to get it this way. I've been growing it since I was a child. Your hands are so delicate, surprisingly."

Link tugged on a strand making the Sheikah wince "Just because I'm a big burly hero doesn't mean I can't have a soft side."

"Of course. My apologies, Hero."

"It's still Link, Kai." The blonde said as he finished.

"Wow. You did a really good job Link." The Sheikah turned to look at him "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now excuse me while I pass out." Link climbed into his bed, and shuffled under his covers with a big yawn.

"I think I'll do the same. Goodnight, Link." 

"Night, Kai"


	7. Meeting the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They slowly make their way to the castle to meet up with the king. They learn he's not exactly what they were imagining. Not only is he young, but his violet eyes mean something even more complicated.

"Farore. You look nice." Link said after Kai had gently woken him up. 

Normally, Kai wore battle suits in dark colors. Today, he wore stealth armor that was all black, even his wraps and cowl were black. He wasn't wearing his holsters on his thighs.

Kai noticed his eyes "We are going to the castle. I doubt they will allow me to see the King if I'm armed. You can protect me if something goes wrong, right?"

Link nodded. When he put the Master Sword back into the pedestal to seal Ganon into the sacred realm, Zelda had the Sheikah and the Gorons combine to forge him a sword much like the Master Sword, bearing the sign of the Royal Family. Everyone knew of the sword. He was to carry it with him always, to prove his connection to the Royal Family. Everyone knew the Hero wore a green tunic and hat, bearing the sword, and Hylian Shield. 

Link stretched out before getting up, and getting dressed in his tunic and pants as Kai looked away. Link wondered if they should talk about last night. About what almost happened. His heart pounded at the thought. He shook his head, they had a job to do. It would be better to leave that talk for later. 

"There's some fruit on the table, if you'd like a snack before we go." Kai said while tying on pieces of armor to his suit.

Link didn't want anything to eat. He just wanted to get this over with. They decided to leave their packs and gear in their room. It felt weird to travel so light as they walked down the street. 

"I believe this is the main road. If we keep to it, we should be able to reach the Castle." Kai said as they walked. 

Link nodded. He could feel fear creeping up on him. He always got nervous when he had to go visit a new ruler. Always afraid he would do, or say something stupid. It wouldn't be so bad if it only reflected poorly on himself, but this would affect himself, Kai, Zelda, and the entirety of Hyrule. When they got to the gates of the castle, they were stopped. For some reason, it seemed that all the gates to the castle were guarded quite heavily. Kai looked around, noticing extra soldiers, and even archers with their bows trained on them.

"What business do you have with the Royal Family?" A man asked, who was wearing a heavy suit of armor. It was a bit overkill, there were no battles near here. And it was the middle of summer. The poor man was sweating profusely in his armor.

"I am Link, Hero of Time, and a Diplomat sent by the Royal Family of Hyrule to speak to your King."

"Show me your sword, Hero. Slowly." 

Link reached back very slowly, unsheathing his sword. He showed the guard the mark of the Royal family of Hyrule. 

The guard laughed "He's the real deal. Archers, relax and raise the gate." He walked over, and shook Link's hand "It's truly a pleasure to meet you. I can't believe I'm shaking the Hero of Time's hand. Is this your Sheikah guide from the tales?"

"No. I am Kai-Shi, Princess Zelda's personal bodyguard. I've been tasked to keep the Hero safe." Kai said with a bow.

"Smart to bring the extra help. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've never met a Sheikah before." The guard responded, shaking his hand as well. "Just keep following the path here. You'll come across more guards. Show them that sword, and they should let you through."

They gave him thanks, and went through. At each gate to the castle, the same thing happened. Show the sword, and then basically get handshakes and slaps on the back. Everyone knew the Hero of Time. His tales carried on the wind far and wide. 

They finally got to the last pair of guards who protected the door before the castle. Link showed them the sword.

"You may have fooled the guards before with such a cheaply made fake, but not us." One of the guards said.

"Fake? What? No, I'm Link, the Hero of Time. I'm here at the behest of Princess Zelda of Hyrule to speak with your king." 

"Hero, do you even know what behest means?" Kai asked.

"You want to start right now Kai?" 

"Get out of here with your practiced lies." The guard said, stopping them before they started.

Link looked over at Kai with a pleading look. Kai merely shrugged. Obviously, the two standing here were idiots or being overly cautious. Still idiots though.

"How can I prove to you that I am the Hero? Your king is expecting me."

One of the guards knocked on the door, a woman opened it. Her hair was a bright green, with eyes to match "Can I help you Sarge?" She asked, and looked to the pair of boys standing there "Oh my! The Hylian and Sheikah Diplomats. What are you fools doing leaving them standing here? Come in, please. Sarge, Kaine, you are both going to be reprimanded harshly for this." She drug the boys inside. When she closed the door she bowed to them "Hello, I'm sorry for the fools outside. Things here have been...well I'll let the King tell you of the troubles. Oh, I know you are Link, but I'm afraid I don't know you." She said looking at Kai. 

He bowed to her "My name is Kai-Shi. I was tasked with protecting the Hero on his trip."

"Yes, the plains and hills are dangerous. Only a fool would travel alone. My name is Lena. I am the King's attendant. But lately I do, well, a little of everything I guess. I am a bodyguard, a mercenary, a guide, and I even answer doors, obviously." She said with a laugh. "I will take you to the King's study, and inform him of your arrival. Please, follow me." 

They followed behind her as she pointed out all the beautiful art and architecture here in Okoku Caste. "You two don't talk much do you?" She asked as they walked.

"I am merely observing. I have no intention of being rude." Kai said

"Are all Sheikah this proper? I've never met one so, are they all so uptight?"

Link lost it, and started laughing. Kai merely scoffed.

"Hey. Finally one of you smiles! I was starting to wonder if you guys were dead inside. Here we go, the study. Make yourselves comfortable. Annie may come in with tea. So don't mind her. I'll be back!" She smiled, and closed the door.

"She seems nice." Link said with a smile, as he sat down in a plush chair. 

"Quite." Kai replied, and then shook his head "She's definitely something else. Not what I was expecting, for sure." He had noticed she was also armed. What was going on around here? Hopefully, they could get their answers soon. He decided to stand behind the Hero, much like he did for the Princess.

The door opened, and a small girl pushing a trolley came in. She had blonde hair and big brown eyes "H-hello. I'm A-Annie. Would you l-like some t-tea?" She had a pronounced stutter, and looked very embarrassed.

Link gave her a kind smile, which only increased her blushing "I'd love some. May I have milk and sugar?"

"Y-yes. Of c-course." She looked at Kai.

"No thank you."

She nodded and made Link his tea, as soon as she handed it to him, the door opened. She squeaked and bowed, as a boy not much older than Kai walked in, followed by Lena. He was taller than them both, with broad shoulders and a lean body. His hair was a dirty blonde with surprisingly, violet colored eyes. 

"Ha! The Hero of Time! So nice to meet you." He reached over, and shook Link's hand. And then looked to the boy standing behind him "Ah, and a Sheikah. I believe Zelda's letter said your name was Kai. I'm pleased to meet you." He shook Kai's hand as well, before standing behind the large desk. "I am Nathaniel. The King of Okoku."

Lena went to stand behind him, and Annie set down a cup of tea in front of him. Link was shocked. This boy was the King?

"The pleasure is ours King Nathaniel." Kai said, taking the lead and bowing to the King. 

"Please no need to be so formal. Nathan will be just fine. I'm sure you both must be confused. I'm 20 years old and running the whole place." He smiled taking a sip of tea "Perfect as always, Annie. Please go see that a splendid dinner is being prepared for our guests." 

"Y-yes sir." She gave a quick curtsy and walked out, leaving the tea cart. 

His eyes trailed back to the two boys "Allow me to clear things up here." He took another drink of tea "After the earthquake had done terrible damage to some of the surrounding areas, many people were forced to come to the main town. They quickly began setting up residences here, which I'm sure you noticed. Our little town is so large now. It's many of the towns affected by the earthquakes, merged into one for now. People began calling for the king to do something. When my father tried to go out and speak to the people, he was murdered. There's a large underground group of people, that we believe, are attempting to hold a coup and overthrow me. I know my father told Zelda we needed help from the earthquake, but all of this happened recently, before you showed up. I sent a letter to her about what has transpired, and await her response. I must ask you both, will you help us? I know it's a lot to ask, but I promise to you both I will ally myself with Hyrule, and also reward you for your efforts. I know you both must await the answer from your Princess, and I respect that, so please take advantage of our hospitality. You can both take a room here at the castle, and want for nothing."

Link looked back at Kai, and they each had the same look in their eyes. Link looked back at the King, and smiled "Yes. If Zelda says we must, then we will. But I feel she will offer her full support, and we will as well. We will help, however we can."

"Oh, thank the Gods. Thank you both so much." The tension in his shoulders decreased, and he looked much more relaxed.

"Do you two communicate by like, eye signals or something?" Lena asked from behind the King.

Link laughed "Yeah, something like that."

Kai was staring at the King. Violet eyes...that was a rare sight. But not unheard of. But that would mean…

"You noticed." Nathan said, reading Kai's face, even though it was covered.

Kai pulled his cowl down "So, how?"

Nathan sighed "I am the bastard son of the previous King. My mother was a Sheikahn deserter, trying to make ends meet by being a whore. I'm actually a half Sheikah. But because my mother had deserted the clan, she couldn't turn to them for help. So, before she died, she came to the castle and told my father of me. I look just like my father, but my eyes give me away. A lot of people here have never even met a Sheikah. When I heard you were coming, I wondered how long until you could tell. I don't know much of the Sheikah, but I know they are extremely observant."

"Some of the mixed children in the clan have violet eyes." 

"I didn't even know mixed children were a thing." Link said. 

"We wouldn't have survived this long if we didn't, Hero. Mixed children turn out 1 of 3 ways. Normal red eyes, violet eyes, or heterochromia iridium, meaning one red eye and one blue."

"Ok, enough of this," Lena said, taking a step forward "regardless of your Princesses orders, you 2 will be here awhile. I believe you should blend in and take to the streets. This coup is being put together by the people out there. We should try to get information straight from the source." 

"I believe she is right." Nathan said with a nod "you 3 will be my eyes and my ears."

"Let's get you boys in Okoku type outfits." Lena said with a smile. 

Something about how she looked right then, made Link feel very nervous.


	8. Don't insult my branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are given regular clothes and a cover story. They meet the master mind behind this whole "Revolution"

Link looked at himself, and just felt weird. He was in a sky blue shirt that billowed out to his elbows. He still had on his boots, but he had a pair of, what Lena called jeans, on as well. His cap was gone and his hair was tied back into a low ponytail. He even had dangle style amber gems in his ears. The biggest insult was his sword and shield. They had given him a circular style shield, and wrapped his sword hilt in what looked like tattered rags. They had to take everything away that defined him as a Hero.

Kai on the other hand, was wearing a pair of boots as well (he hated them because he wore sandals normally) he had the jeans on as well, but his were tight and more form fitting, unlike Link's which were baggy. He had on a button up dark blue shirt, worn open with a red tank top on underneath. His hair was left the same except a type of ornamental jewelry was placed at the end of it. He hadn't worn his holsters, but let him wrap his arms to slip daggers into. His short blade was replaced with a regular sword and strapped to his back. They let him keep his Lyre, since it made him look like an artist. He was also without his cowl, and his face was obviously displeased. 

"You guys look amazing!" Lena said, she stepped back to admire them "you both are going to definitely break some hearts as well. Remember to ease up on the proper speech. People here have a much more easy going type of speech."

"I feel naked without my hat." Link whined.

"Everyone knows about the Hero's cap. You can't wear it. Plus, I think you look way cuter without it."

Kai mumbled in Sheikahn under his breath, obviously upset, but knowing he couldn't really do anything about it.

"So, let's go over it again, what's the cover story?" Lena asked. 

Their cover story was basically what they would say about themselves if anyone was to ask. 

"My name is Ravio, and Kai is Sheik. We are adopted...brothers from the small town of Necluda out east. We decided to head towards Okoku to see something new, and find somewhere to settle down." Link said, his face bright red. After the moment he and Kai had, saying brothers was just uncomfortable.

"You really have a hard time spitting out that brother's part, Link, oh I mean Ravio. We can't just openly declare he's a Sheikah guide or something. If you want, we can say you're both lovers. Try that! Now, let's see you two hold hands." Lena said with a wicked smile.

Kai walked over and grabbed Link's hand, lacing their fingers together. 

Lena counted down in her head 3...2...1 and both boy's faces turned completely red, and they couldn't even look at eachother. She laughed loudly "either you two actually like each other, or absolutely despise each other to get that red. No way you could pass as lovers. Unless, you're in your honeymoon stage!" She laughed loudly.

Link let Kai's hand go "I don't know. I'm pretty sure we were plotting each other's deaths before we got here. I think we have a healthy amount of hate for each other."

"I wouldn't say hate per se, Link. More like, healthy amount between respect and animosity." Kai said.

"Right, right. Anyways, let's take to the streets. I'm your best friend you made here in town, Claire. Don't forget, ok!" Lena said, poking her cheeks with a smile.

"May I ask one question before we go?" Kai asked.

"Shoot."

"What exactly do you plan to do with the branch strapped to your back?"

"Don't insult my branch. This is a family heirloom. Passed down from my great great grandma. My mom said it was from an ancient being called the Great Deku Tree."

"The Great Deku Tree? That's in Hyrule. I knew him. He raised me." Link said.

"Are you serious? Wow! That's why I've never heard of it before. I'm going to make you tell me all about him later. As for what I can do with it." She tapped on the ground with it, and a tiny plant popped up flinging a seed, and hitting Kai in the forehead.

"Oww! What the hell." Kai said, clutching his head, while Link tried desperately to hold in his laugh. 

"Now imagine that but bigger. Using my magical energy I can harness nature and create a destructive force. Also, well done on easing up on proper speech." She said with a laugh. "Now, to the streets. What's Necluda like boys?"

As they made their way past all the gates and into town, the boys told her what Necluda was like. She nodded her head, listening to them talk. They made it to the regular streets, and just walked and talked. Now, Link really looked around. Everybody was dressed similar to the 3 of them. Apparently, they had let go of the "traditional" (as Lena called them) clothes, and embraced a more modern style. Okoku was known for focusing more on modernity and technology, while Hyrule was more traditional and magical. It was a stark contrast to what they were used to. Link felt completely out of his element here. He felt Kai hold his hand, and lace their fingers together. He looked over and saw the boy doing the same thing as him, they both felt very out of place. Plus the streets were rather crowded and Kai was trying very hard to hold it together. For some reason, Link made him feel more safe. They turned to go through an alley, and Lena stopped them. She went over to the wall where a piece of paper was tacked up

"Join the Revolution and take back your town." She read "Hey, this must be our first clue. It says here there's a meeting two days from now in a nearby tea shop. Cool! Let's go there right now. Maybe, we can get started on finding some stuff out."

"This all seems a little too convenient. Why would they hang up fliers? Are they not afraid someone will find them?" Kai said

"Well, the royals hardly leave the castle. To be completely honest, Nathan wants nothing more than to disband the monarchy, and turn Okoku into a democracy. But we can't if people are going to go for blood. That's why we have to deal with those who are trying to spill that blood." Lena said. 

"If I know anything, I have a feeling there's something much larger at work here. We thought Ganon was trying to overthrow the King, and it turned into a giant war." Link said.

"Well that feels foreboding. Let's hope that's not what it is then." 

But when are things ever that simple?

Enter, Yuga, the mastermind behind the Revolution. Yuga was an effeminate boy with red hair. Everyone recognized him by his diamond earrings, seeing as diamonds were a rare jewel. When he spoke, people couldn't help but listen. He told the people because of the king, their country was relying too heavily on technology. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the simplicity of magic. Magic would help more against forces of nature. The Goddesses were angry they weren't using the gifts they were blessed with, and were punishing them. To hell with the monarchy. Let the people govern themselves, and be free to embrace magic. Of course, it wasn't like magic was banned, but it was needed less and less as technology found a way to replace things people used to do. That meant, more people being forced into the street from lack of work. The slums were packed with magic users. And those were the ones who listened the most to Yuga. The biggest part of the revolution. The death of the previous king had been a victory, until his son had taken his place. It was known that Nathaniel had no heirs, and his death would completely end the monarchy. But they had to stay organized. Yuga would accept nothing less than perfection. A clearly laid detailed plan of how, when, and what they would do after the end of the regime. They had fliers up all over town, to gather more and more members. More skilled magic users, more people adept at blades, and bows, more canon fodder as it were. There was no way the current king would be coming out of his castle, so they needed a way to get in. And that's what the next meeting was about. 

Link, Kai, and Lena made it to the tea shop, and sat down in a booth. They looked around, because every inch of the shop was covered in pictures. 

"Welcome to my tea shop. You all are some new faces. What can I get you?" There was a very tall boy with braided red hair, and diamond earrings, standing beside the booth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was captivated by all these pictures. They are really beautiful and almost seem...alive." Lena said.

"Oh, thank you. These are all mine. I really like to...capture the very essence of something in the pictures I take." The shop keeper said. 

"Well, you are very talented, Mr..?"

"Oh, you can call me Yuga."

"Oh, Yuga then. I'm Claire. I'm from the Eastern end of town. I've never really been over this way before, but I was showing my new friends around."

"Oh well, I hope my tea making skills get you all coming back for more." Yuga said with a laugh. "So who are you two then?" Yuga finally actually looked at the boys, and had to do a double take. Yuga always considered himself to be the most attractive man in the world. These two boys were like looking at perfection itself. He forced himself to listen.

"Oh I'm Ravio, and this is Sheik. We're from Necluda." Link answered

"Oh, I've been to Necluda. Lovely people. I'm sure it's still the same as when I saw it a few years ago. Unfortunately, the hilly area and plains have gotten so dangerous lately. It's not an easy trip to make anymore. You two must be skilled fighters to make it on your own. Anyway, listen to me going on here. What can I get for you?" 

They gave Yuga their order, and when he left, they began to talk. 

"He screams bad guy." Kai said.

Link gave him a confused look "How does one scream bad guy?"

Kai pointed in the direction Yuga went "Like that." 

Lena laughed "I don't know he seems so friendly and maybe a bit too...effeminate to be a bad guy."

"I've come to learn never underestimate anyone. My biggest ass kicking came at the hands of female Gerudo's." Link said.

They stopped talking when Yuga came over with their tea "Here you go! What do you think?"

Link took a sip "Sweet Nayru's love! This is the best tea I've ever had."

Yuga tilted his head with a smile "I've never heard someone so openly use the Goddesses names. Tell me, do you support using magic?"

Kai scoffed "Of course. I fight using magic all the time "

Lena nodded in agreement "So do I."

"Then you are just the kind of people who should join the Revolution."

The whole shop whooped loudly proclaiming "Revolution!"

"Come back here in two days. You can learn more about it. I think you 3 are exactly what we need to move our plan forward." Yuga said. 

"Are you the one organizing this? I've heard about this Revolution. I just never knew where to go, or who to talk to." Lena said sweetly.

Yuga nodded "You're looking at him. Like I said, in 2 days we can talk more. I've even got a big surprise for everyone. You guys showed up at the right time. See you then." Yuga walked away. 

The 3 shared a look, and quietly finished their tea. They left quickly.

"We should get our things from the inn so we can bring them to the castle." Kai said after they left. 

"This is bad. That whole tea shop seems to be just a small part of people who are all about this Revolution. We need to go to that meeting. And Nathaniel can not leave the safety of the castle." Lena said, frantic. 

"Told you he screamed bad guy."

Link glared at Kai "Don't worry Lena. We will do everything in our power to help."

"Thank you so much."

They grabbed their gear and packs out of the inn, and began the trip back to the castle. 

"Well the King is probably planning a big dinner for you two. And he's completely helpless without me around, so let's get moving." Lena said.

Link nudged Kai "Seems to me, someone is in love with the King."

Lena stopped walking and turned to look at Link, her face a deep scarlet "I...well...I am. I would do anything to keep Nathan safe. And when this is all over, I'm going to tell him. I've been his attendant since we were both very small. But he's always treated me like, something more. And even now...I think, something is there."

"I was just teasing. I had no idea. I'm sorry Lena."

"No. It's fine. Best to be honest." She turned around and resumed walking "At least I don't deny it, like some people."

Kai and Link looked at each other, they both blushed, looked away from each other, and followed behind Lena to the castle.


	9. You really are uptight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to the castle and settle in.

"Welcome back everyone!" Nathan said with a smile. He was in the hallway when they had walked in. "I was just going to check on the preparations for dinner. Lena what are you wearing?" He looked at his attendant, his cheeks tinged pink.

She had a pair of pink boots that had heels. Her slender legs clad skin tight blue pants with a frilly blue skirt over them. Her top was pink and like a halter top. Her midriff and shoulders were exposed. She also had on rings, bangles, necklaces, multiple earrings, and belts that all made noise as she walked. The biggest piece was the large feather clip in her hair. It was blue and pink and clashed with her green hair. 

"It's the newest fashion for girls." She said with a twirl "Do you like it? It's kind of revealing though."

Nathaniel gave her a smile "I like it. It actually really suits you."

Lena smiled, her cheeks going pink "Thank you!"

"Could you meet me in the kitchen to help me oversee preparations? It will be a while until dinner, but you know how I get. Also, could you see the boys to their room? You two can rest until dinner. I hope everything is to your liking."

Lena bowed "Yes, my King. Come on boys."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, and walked away. Kai watched him walk. Even with no training, his steps were smooth and delicate. Kai wondered exactly how much came naturally to Sheikah. 

"You going to keep checking out my King, or come with us Kai?" Lena asked.

Kai followed along behind them "I'm not checking him out. I'm curious. I've never met a half Sheikah with no training." 

"So, checking him out." She laughed "here we go. Large guest chamber. Everything you need inside. Bathroom, and all that. Two beds, unless of course you both want to settle into one, together." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. When they both gave her a deadpan stare she sighed "You two are no fun. I'll come get you when dinner is done. Settle in, clean up, whatever you want to do. The castle is your home for now." She closed the door.

Link dropped his pack on to the floor, and flopped into a bed. "I didn't foresee this turning into a new chance to "play hero" again."

Kai sat on his bed, running his hands over the silk fabric "A hero's work is never done, I suppose."

"Hey Kai?" 

"Yes, Link."

"Wake me when it's dinner time?"

Kai smiled "I think I can do that." 

And with that Link began softly snoring. Apparently, a Hero was never completely rested either. Kai smiled gently at him. He walked over, and pulled a blanket over the hero. He then moved the blonde hair out of his face, pulling his hand back quickly when Link sighed. He then chuckled "You really do look better without that silly hat, Link." He decided to explore the castle, and quietly crept out of the room. 

He began walking the halls, wandering around. He politely nodded to the servants who greeted him. He paused to admire the artwork in the castle. He found the library and browsed around. When he went down the stairs he began looking at a statue of the Goddesses.

"Is everything alright, Kai?" The King was standing behind the boy. 

Kai flinched, he hadn't even heard the boy creep up behind him. He turned around "Yes. The Hero is napping, so I decided to look around." He bowed.

"No need for all that nonsense. Treat me like a normal person."

"That is how I treat normal people."

"Goddess, you really are uptight."

"So I've been told, frequently."

Nathan chuckled. "I can't help but feel you want to ask me something."

"I'm just curious about you."

"Well, consider me flattered. Is it because of...what I am?"

"Yes. You possess grace and poise. Wait! Your mother, she taught you didn't she?"

Nathan nodded "A few things, here and there. If you're curious, yes I can fight. And I meditate and stretch every morning."

Kai shook his head "I should have known. No matter what, the training sticks with you."

"So she said. She never wanted me to be helpless. The servants always run around confused because I tend to do much for myself. Even as a child, I was always disappearing off somewhere. To be honest I just can't stand by idly like some figurehead. That's why I need out of this castle. Give responsibility to the people. My heart yearns for travel and freedom. I know it seems selfish, but times are changing. And I think Okoku should change too. No offense to Hyrule, but the Tradition seems a bit outdated. Poor Link, having to lay down his life because of some Prophecy."

"In the grand scheme of things, it does seem a bit unfair, yes. But we do what we must. Even I have a part to play. Even if it does involve me following every command I'm given."

"That also seems unfair for the Sheikah. I see why my mother left. No time to enjoy the world around you, or even find love. Although, I've recently come to learn that sometimes what you're looking for, has always been right in front of you." He smiled as Lena walked by.

"You should tell her."

Nathan blushed "What? Oh no! I couldn't. I doubt she feels the same."

"Oh, I beg to differ. You should take a shot. You might be surprised. These eyes don't miss a thing."

"Well, you should go wake Link. I believe dinner should be served soon."

Kai nodded and turned to leave, until the King called out to him.

"Oh, and Kai. Maybe you should open your eyes wider. See what's been sitting in front of you this whole time."

Kai turned and blushed as he went to get Link. Everyone in this castle was obviously missing the fact that he and Link did not get along, all the time. Sure they had...moments but they were fleeting. Small flashes of feelings only to squashed by one of them saying something stupid. Usually himself. He knew his flaws.

"Hero?" Kai shook the sleeping boy "Hero wake up."

"It's Link, Kai." The boy mumbled. 

"It's time for dinner, Link."

"Oh, thank the Goddess I'm starving." Link sat up quickly.

Kai mentally logged that food was the great motivator for the boy.

"What did you do while I slept? Mysterious Sheikah things?"

Kai quirked a brow "Mysterious Sheikah things? No, I wandered around and spoke to Nathan. I found Lena's feelings were returned, and told him to confess."

"You really do see everything, huh?" The blond laughed and stood up. He looked at Kai and smiled "Let's go!"

Kai looked at Link's smile at him. It was honest and full of emotion. Perhaps, he was missing the bigger picture.

"I'm going without you then, if you're going to stand there silently."

"I was thinking, Hero."

"I know. Your eyes move around when you're deep in thought. It's kind of adorable, actually. Best way to get you out of it, is to annoy you."

"Link! You're learning. I'm so proud of you!"

"I can learn a thing or two." Link said with another smile. 

They sat down at a table in the dining hall. The table was large, meant for grand get together most likely. Kai looked between Link and Lena, wondering if they were related as they both ate like hungry Wolfos. At least he and Nathan managed to retain some form of grace.

"Does he breathe when he eats?" Nathan asked Kai.

"He hasn't choked, yet, so I'm sure he's fine. What about her?"

"Yeah. Wait for it." Lena stopped and swallowed half her drink, before resuming eating "See? She's fine." He said refilling her glass. He was watching her eat with the smile of a man truly blinded by love. 

"Oh my Goddess, Nathan, your cooks are amazing. This is some of the best food I have ever had." Link said.

"I'm glad it's to your liking, Link. Please, eat as much as you'd like."

"You too Kai. You're scrawny. Need to get some meat on your bones." Lena said, still eating. 

"I'm not scrawny. I'm perfectly healthy." 

"It's ok Kai. She says I'm scrawny too. It's just the Sheikah blood." Nathan said.

"You Sheikah with your scrawny asses. Look at Link! Now that's a hearty appetite. That's why he's so bulky! He eats, and it turns to muscle."

"I don't believe you know how muscles work, Lena." Kai said. 

"So, I think you should all relax tomorrow. I feel bad about telling you, welcome to my castle, now get to work. Please feel free to relax or explore the castle." Nathan said.

"Well thank you Nathan!" Link said. "I'm going to sleep in!"

"Would probably be best to relax. After hitting the hilly areas we hardly slept. We spent many sleep deprived days on the road." Kai said.

"I'm glad you will be able to rest soundly. I'll make sure you two aren't bothered except for lunch and dinner. Also, you can come to the kitchen at any time. They would be more than happy to make you anything to eat." Nathan said.

"That's very kind Nathan. It's sad you don't want to continue ruling. You're as kind as Princess Zelda." Link said.

"That's a big compliment. Thank you, Link."

After dinner, Link went straight to bed. Kai decided to soak in the bath. (And remembered to bring his night clothes) he sighed deeply enjoying the hot water on all of his tight muscles. No amount of stretching would work those knots out. It was weird to be just relaxing in the bath. He never had time for leisurely activities like this. Perhaps, in some respect, Nathan was right. He never had time to himself or do what he wanted to do. Being out with Link was liberating. He didn't have to be the snobby attendant to the Princess. He could just be Kai-Shi. And suddenly, he realized, he didn't really know who he was. Tradition, training, duty had all taught him who he was supposed to be. Not who he really was. And for the first time, Kai realized, maybe he was missing something.


	10. I assume this is good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some sparring, and an afternoon love confession, Link, Kai, and Lena head to the meeting. Yuga has a surprise they weren't prepared for, and unfortunately he takes a liking to Kai.

Two days later, the morning had brought a letter from the Princess telling them to strengthen the bond with Okoku, and stay until the Monarchy had given way to Democracy. Hyrule would give them all the support they could. And what's better support than the Hero of Time and a highly trained Sheikah Assassin?

Link yawned, stretching out his muscles. The ultra plush beds of the castle felt amazing. Plus, no fighting in a few days had done wonders on his body. He felt awake, alert, and yet completely relaxed. He was going to get lazy at this point. He didn't mind it though. He looked over, and noticed Kai was already gone. Then he remembered that Kai wanted to get Lena back for that seed in the forehead. He looked out his window, and could see Kai and Lena on the training field. 

"You're still upset about that seed, huh? Well how about this?" With a cry, she slammed her weapon down on the ground, creating a giant bulbous flower which spit a much bigger seed at Kai.

"Not this time." Kai easily sidestepped the seed, but didn't notice the vines. One of the vines wrapped around his ankle, and dangled him upside down. He grabbed a kunai and sliced the vine, getting it to let him go. He gracefully landed on his feet, like a cat, and immediately charged at Lena. 

She swung the branch, throwing a fierce breeze at him. But he tucked his body in and rolled to avoid it. He pulled out his lyre "You want to play with the elements? Fine!" He strummed a melody, and suddenly Lena was sent flying as a giant flaming boulder dropped in front of her. The force from the crash had sent her backwards, and luckily didn't burn her skin.

She crashed onto her butt, but had no time to relax as another melody was played and a twister of water came barrelling towards her. "Shit. Shit! Shit!" She scrambled to get to her feet and avoided the attack. Kai was really asking for it now. She went flying towards him, her branch slowly transforming into a giant leaf. She kicked off, flying into the air and kicked the Sheikah boy right in the chest, sending him down onto the floor. She let go of the leaf and fell on top of him, forcing the air out of his lungs.

"Surrender!" She yelled at him. 

"Only when you do."

"What do you-oh." She felt the cold steel of a kunai pushed against her jugular. "I underestimated you." She said, getting off him. She snapped her fingers and had her branch back in her hands.

"I did you as well. Your abilities are very developed."

"Well I told you one of my jobs is bodyguard. Anyone who tried to get near the then Prince, had to deal with me." 

"It's strange to see a female attendant for a male figurehead."

"Says the male bodyguard to a female figurehead."

"Touché."

"That was amazing guys!" Link called from the window. 

"Hey there, lazybones. You slept all day yesterday! Come train with us!" Lena yelled up to him. "Made your move on the Hero yet?"

"What in the world are you talking about? I have no moves to make." Kai said.

"Come on it's obvious there's some force at work here!"

"The Hero and I are complete opposites!"

"Have you ever heard the saying opposites attract? He's a really good looking guy, and so are you. There's got to be a reason you both don't have sweethearts waiting back in Hyrule."

"I am with Princess Zelda almost 24 hours a day. I have no time for dating. I have a duty to uphold. I'm sure, with time, I could find a nice...girl."

"Right...Morning Hero. You ready to spar?" Lena asked, as Link came running up.

"Yes! Hold on, give me a minute." Link had to catch his breath as he had run the whole way there. Then, he stood upright and rotated his shoulder a few times. He then stretched this way and that.

"Oh, this should be good. Watch out, Lena." Kai said, going to stand at the side.

Lena rolled her eyes. Link was a big goofball. There's no way he would prove too much of a threat, Hero of Time or no. She bounced from side to side holding her branch "Ready whenever you are."

"Okay! Hey Kai, tell us when to start." Link smiled at her. He unsheathed his sword, and got into a fighting stance.

Lena almost froze in place. The usual sparkle of cheer had disappeared. Now his eyes were sharp and focused, like a wolf. He instantly went from happy go lucky fool, to a dangerous threat in seconds. 

"Ready? Begin." Kai said.

Lena barely had time to process the fight had begun, and was already on the defense. Using a magic shield to block all the absolute devastation Link was trying to inflict on her. She jumped back and slammed her branch onto the ground, creating a wall of vines which were easily sliced to shreds by the Hero's blade. Before she could even breath her weapon was knocked out of her hands, and Link's sword barely poked her chest.

"I win." Link's steely gaze broke, and his eyes lit up as he smiled "I've never seen someone hold up such a strong magic shield before. Lena that was amazing."

Kai chuckled at her face "I did the same thing the first time I sparred against him as well. It's instant."

"Now I know why you're the Hero, Link. That was incredible." Lena said, still stunned. 

Link scratched the back of his head "Aww you flatter me. I've just been fighting for like 11 years. That's all. Well, maybe longer with all that time travel. Not to mention I probably went over a year of the same three days over and over... regardless, I'm no Master. Kai over here almost kicked my butt."

"I didn't even get a hit in." Lena said. 

"Yeah, but you managed to keep up that shield no matter how hard I hit it. That's impressive on its own. I knew I had to distract you, and the best way was to rid you of your weapon."

"You processed all that together in that short amount of time?" 

"Yes. I've gotten pretty good at that over the years. Big difference when I was running away screaming 'stalfos stalfos stalfos!' now I take everything head on, and process information as I assault them with my sword."

"You are something else, Link."

"Thanks. I think." 

"I believe we should wash up, and start a plan for the meeting tonight." Kai said.

That afternoon they were sitting in the study with the King. He was worried about sending them into the fray.

"Don't worry, Nathan," Link said "I've been in worse situations."

"We will be extra safe Nathan, don't you worry." Lena gave him a smile. 

"You must report straight to me when you return unharmed. I feel so guilty sending you boys to deal with my problems. And most of all sending you, Lena."

Lena blushed, and Kai poked the Hero "Link I believe we should go and get dressed." 

Link looked at Kai and nodded "Yeah. Come get us when you're ready to go, Claire." Link gave her a smile, and walked out with Kai.

When the door closed Lena looked at the king and smiled "Nathan, I've protected you since we were small. I'd do anything to keep you safe. It's just a meeting. I'll be fine. Leave it to your attendant!"

"You know I've never seen you as my attendant. You're my best friend."

She laid her hands on his "Then don't worry. As your friend, I'll come back unharmed. The Hero there is a formidable foe." 

The King smiled, and stood up, drawing the girl into a tight embrace. She looked up at him, and her face lit up crimson as she felt his lips touch against hers. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced from mouth to mouth. When the blonde pulled away, she did as well, turning away.

"I'm so sorry. That...that wasn't appropriate!" She said.

"Lena...to hell with appropriate. I love you. I always have." 

"I...I have always loved you, too. But this is wrong, you're a king."

"Soon to be a regular person, as are you. Promise me, when this is all over, you'll court me."

"I promise. As soon as you step down, you won't be able to get rid of me."

"I wouldn't want to." He leaned down, and kissed her again. 

On the way out of the Castle Lena was happily skipping, her green hair bouncing in the twin tails she styled her hair into. Her skirt, now pink, and various accessories bounced, and jingled with her, creating a melody of obvious happiness.

Kai smiled knowingly. He could tell from the look in Nathan's eyes that Lena's feelings were returned, and that a confession may have turned into a secret tryst. 

They walked into the tea shop, and we're led down the stairs to a very large and open basement area. It was packed to the brim with people. Kai was ready to walk out. His claustrophobia seizing his chest.

"Ka-Sheik, are you okay?" Link asked.

"I...I'm claustrophobic." He responded, his breathing getting heavier.

"We will stand by the stairs then. It's alright."

"I'll get a little closer then guys." Lena said scooching past people to find an opening.

"Th-thank you, Ravio." 

Yuga stepped onto the platform, and motioned his arms for everyone to quiet down "Welcome old faces and new. I'm so glad to see so many people here. For you new faces I'll explain what this is. As Okoku continues to embrace technology at the behest of our king, more and more magic users like myself are being tossed aside. Losing work, forced to the streets. We aren't needed anymore, and the Goddesses are punishing us for it. The earthquake that devastated many of your homes was a warning. A sign of things to come. Neighboring areas that embrace   
Magic such as Necluda and even Hyrule are flourishing, and we are declining. Our hills and plains, full of bandits and monsters because no magic users are there to scare them away. And it's the damn Kings fault we are like this."

The crowd was loudly agreeing with his words. 

Yuga waited for everyone to quiet down and continued "It's time to take back our country. To let the people make the decisions, and save us from the wrath of the Goddesses. The King must die, and the monarchy must come to end. We will bring forth a new age. A democracy controlled by the people. Electing figures who share the same principles as us! And I have been lucky enough to get someone on our side. Someone incredibly influential. He's the surprise I've told so many of you about."

A boy with her black hair wearing a green tunic and matching cap came to stand next to Yuga.

"Oh Goddesses." Kai said. 

"Everyone, meet the Hero of Time from Hyrule."

"Oh, this can't be good." Lena said. 

The boy looked identical to Link, even the handle of his sword looked like his, the only difference being his white, pale skin and that his eyes were a deep red color, like blood

"Hey everyone. The Princess sent me to ally with Okoku, but when I noticed all the technology and thousands of people in the streets, I knew I could just stand idly by and let this happen. So I said to hell with my duty, and have decided to aid the people instead!" The dark copy had said. He looked around at all the people gathered, a smug smile on his face. Yuga took to talking again, but the copy was staring in their direction. Link turned away so he wouldn't be recognized, but the copy had hopped off the platform and walked over to Kai.

"Hi there." He said to the Sheikah.

Kai watched as Link sidled past him, and went to go stand with Lena. Lena gave him a smile that said 'get everything you can out of him'

"Oh, Goddess. The Hero of Time! I'm so honored to meet you." Kai said, his voice soft and slightly trembling. He knew what part to play. 

"I'm Link, can I take you upstairs, and talk where it's a little quieter?"

"S-sure." His wrist was grabbed and he was pulled upstairs. He mouthed 'I'm okay' to his comrades before disappearing upstairs.

Lena looked to Link who was shaking in anger, growling lowly in his throat. 

"Are you okay, Ravio?" She asked.

"He was looking at Sheik like a hungry Wolfos. He tries anything, and I'll rip him apart."

"Calm down. He can take care of himself. Let's just listen if Yuga will say more about this plan."

"So what's your name, cutie?" The dark Link asked him from across the booth. The tea shop was closed this time of night, so it was just the two of them upstairs.

"My name is Sheik."

"I thought you looked like a Sheikah. Why are you here?" His voice was low and threatening.

"I'm a Sheikah deserter. I left the clan when I was a teenager. I didn't want to lay my life down for the sake of some stupid Royal family, and went out west, past Lake Hylia. I came across Necluda. The people there were very kind, and I was taken in by a nice family!"

"Oh. A deserter, huh? I should have guessed, most boys cut their hair and keep it short. Your hair is long and beautiful, like you." His voice was softer now, he actually sounded a lot like Link, only a little deeper.

Kai cheeks flushed pink "I've heard much about you, Hero. I really am honored to be talking to you."

"I saw something I like. Who were your friends? I'm sure they are worried."

Kai realized at that moment this dark copy liked him, and that could benefit them greatly "Oh, Ravio and Claire. Ravio is the son of the family that took me in. He's my best friend and brother. We decided to come out here, and see something different. We met Claire here in town, and became fast friends."

"Oh good, does that mean I could take you out sometime? I'd really like to spend more time with you before this Revolution plan goes into effect."

"Oh that's right. This is my first meeting. I was going to listen in. Oh, I'm probably missing so much information!"

"Hey, it's alright. I know all the ins and outs, I can fill you in. Yuga is actually speaking with monster leaders to have them help us. In about a month, we are going to storm the castle. It's going to be one long bloody battle to fight through the gates and then, with my help, get to the castle, tie up the King, and hold him until we can do a public execution. Then, the town will belong to the people."

"Does it have to end like that? Has anyone tried speaking to the King? I mean, you're the Hero of Time, maybe he could be swayed to step down."

"These Royals won't give up their cushy lives of people kissing their asses and then wiping it. The only way to really make them understand is through war and bloodshed. Anyway, you never answered my question."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What question was that?"

"Can I take you out sometime? I've never met anyone who intrigued me quite like you, Sheik"

"S-sure. I'd love to go on a date with the Hero of Time."

"Great meet me here tomorrow afternoon. I'll take you out for lunch."

"Ok, I'll be here."

"Sounds like the meeting is over. I better get downstairs."

Link and Lena came up the stairs, and Lena quickly grabbed onto Link as they saw the Dark copy trying to map out Kai's mouth with his tongue.

"I'm going to ram my sword down his throat." Link whispered quietly. 

"I assume this is a good thing. Hold your temper, Ravio." Lena whispered back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sheik." The copy said, kissing his cheek one more time, before quickly running down the stairs. 

Kai's face was bright red. He'd just been assaulted by the Hero's copy's tongue, and honestly wasn't quite sure how to feel about it.

The only thing scarier than Link when he was fighting, was Link who was deathly calm and quiet, with his hands balled into tight fists. 

"What the hell was that, Sheik?" Link's voice was laced with venom.

"He...he likes me. He wants to take me to lunch tomorrow." Kai answered.

Luckily, the shop was filled with noise as people were leaving as Link yelled

"Absolutely fucking no!"


	11. Is this jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They argue, but can't deny this date is a good idea.   
> Kai is in an existential crisis.   
> And Link realizes his feeling for the Sheikah go very deep.

They were still fighting when they got to the castle. Lena had left them to hash it out in their room, as she went to get the king. She felt nervous as she closed their door, afraid they might actually start hitting each other. 

"It's a good opportunity, Link! He's obviously working close to Yuga. I can get information out of him." Kai said, his arms crossed and his hip cocked. 

"Yeah and what will he want in exchange? To choke you with his tongue again? Or maybe something more." Link yelled, exasperated. It's like Kai couldn't understand what he was trying to get across.

"Honestly you're so hung up on just a kiss! It's not a big deal."

"Not a big-did you see how he was looking at you?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous, Hero." 

"Jealous? Of him? Ha!" Link blushed And his voice softened "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. He knew you for less than an hour, and was kissing you like that. What would he do after a date?"

"You don't have to worry. I can take care of myself. I won't go any farther, he can kiss me all he wants. It's just a kiss."

Link's jaw dropped. Maybe it was because he had never had his first kiss that they seemed to be special to him "Just a kiss?"

"Oh for Goddesses sake." Kai walked up to the Hero, and leaned up onto his tip toes and kissed Link. He made a noise of surprise, as Link took the lead deepening the kiss and taking control. Their tongues touched and much like the copy, Link began mapping Kais mouth out with his tongue. Kai couldn't help himself, and wrapped his arms around Link's neck, and let the blond dominate his mouth. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Link wrap his arms around him, and slowly trail his fingers down.

"Well, you're a busy boy, Kai." Lena said from the door.

They quickly broke apart, their faces flushed. They had completely missed hearing the door open. 

"Oh, don't let me stop you. Please, continue." She said with a grin. She waited before frowning "You two aren't any fun. Well after you compose yourself and..ahem, calm down," she glanced pointedly between their legs "come meet us in the study." She closed the door. 

"What...what was that?" Link asked, turning away adjusting his baggy pants.

"J-just a kiss. Like I said. It's not a big deal." He wouldn't look at Link, his cheeks were still pink. His body was thrumming. His heart was pounding. His tight jeans were now excruciating. It felt like kissing the copy, but something more was there. 

Link wanted to retort. To say he had felt something more. To bring up the moment they had in the inn. But the words died in his mouth. "Right." Was all he could say. Obviously, to Kai, it was only a kiss.

"For the record," Kai said before opening the door, willing himself to calm down "you both kiss alike." He walked out, and closed the door behind him. 

"I'm going to ram my fucking sword down that copy's neck. I swear to the Goddesses!" Link growled while stalking after the boy.

"So, it appears we have a month to either diffuse the situation, or wage war against our own people?" Nathan asked, sounding sad. His eyes glanced down to his folded hands.

"If the copy is to be believed, then yes. He wants to...take me on a date. I plan to go, and get as much information as I can out of him." Kai said.

"Are you sure it's safe? We don't know anything about this copy."

"Oh, thank the Goddess. Finally someone with some sense!" Link said "The last time I've seen a copy of myself was in the water temple. If he's anything like that, then we are in big trouble. I almost didn't walk away from that fight!"

"The Water Temple?" Lena asked

"Yes, when Link went 7 years into the future he had to break the curses on the temples to awaken the sage's." Kai answered "but if this copy was from 7 years in the future, he would have been created by Ganon, who is currently sealed away in the sacred realm and isn't getting out of it anytime soon."

"What if...what if it wasn't created by Ganon?" Link asked.

"Maybe I can ask the replica?"

"That's a good idea. Not much is known about the Hero of Time out this far. We know of him, but not where he was born and specifics like that!" Lena said excitedly.

"That could work. See just how much he actually knows of the part he's chosen to play." Nathan said.

"It still doesn't explain how he has the Hero's face. They could have chosen anyone to play the hero with the right clothes. Even a replicated sword. But how does this particular boy look just like him?" Kai asked.

"Perhaps an advanced magic?" Lena asked.

*Princess Zelda had used advanced magic to seal her soul and become a Sheikah boy during the great war. Perhaps this is a type of magic that allows him to look like me?"

"Only Hyrule, Termina, and other kingdoms, you have been to know what you look like. They are allies of Hyrule, no doubt they would have described you down to how you smile. No form of magic could somehow make him look like you. If someone knew that much, I don't think he would have black hair and red eyes." Kai said.

"Red eyes? Like a Sheikah?" Nathan asked. 

"Do you think.." Kai looked over at Link "they could pull off something this advanced?"

"They?" 

"The Yiga!" Link said. 

"Excuse me," Lena interrupted "Yiga?"

"The Yiga started as a clan of Sheikah deserters and slowly became more. They began to despise the Sheikah, and allied themselves with dark forces, such as Ganon. Perhaps they have allied with Yuga, and gave him a Hero of Time replica to boost the people's spirits? I guess I'll just have to see what he says tomorrow." 

Nathan frowned "That's the best plan we have so far. I'm sorry to make you do this Kai."

"It's quite alright. I've done much worse. Trying to get information from someone while on a date is the easiest task I've ever had." 

"I still don't like it." Link said, crossing his arms. 

That night Kai could feel the chill of the cold shoulder Link was giving him. It's not like he had asked this dark copy to like him. This was perfect, they could get some information. But ever since the copy had walked up to him Link was angry, jealous even. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

"Hero. Hero!" He should have known calling him hero wouldn't work. "Link, look at me please." He pleaded.

"What?" Link turned to him, but wouldn't meet his gaze. 

Kai sighed "What is this all about? Why are you so angry?"

Link groaned "Are you really that dense? It's because I..I," he sighed "You're my friend. You annoy me to no end, but on this trip, I've seen sides of you I didn't know existed."

*I'm as surprised as you are."

"What?" Link finally looked at him.

"Let me tell you a tale. When I was younger, Princess Zelda handpicked me to be her personal bodyguard. My family, the whole clan, they were all so proud. So proud that I was selected. I knew it was a big deal. Tradition, training, everything said this is what I wanted. In a sense, I became arrogant. I'm sure you noticed. But, I became what was expected of me. The Sheikah in charge of the Princess. Confident, with a cool head, and fiercely protective of Zelda. But what I didn't learn is, who am I? I love Zelda, don't get me wrong. She's my charge, she's like a sister to me. I'm a great protector, but I'm severely underdeveloped as a person. Who am I? What am I?"

Once again, Kai was assaulted by the Hero. He was tackled to the bed. Enveloped into a tight hug, crushed underneath his weight.

"You're my friend. You're a good person. You're only a little uptight, but that's ok." 

Kai broke, and started to laugh. Out right laugh, hard. Link sat up, still on his lap, looking at him curiously. And then, he started to laugh too. 

*Thank you, Link." Kai said, looking up at the hero, and wiping tears from his eyes. *Now could you move? You're crushing vital equipment." 

Link blushed "Oh! I'm sorry!" He went to sit next to the Sheikah

"It's quite alright, Link." He smiled at the boy, grasping his hands gently 

Link felt his heart skip a beat. That smile was just so cheerful. And Kai had never looked so happy. It was actually really sweet. All these emotions were just building up inside of him. Then realization dropped on him. He was jealous. Jealous of the dark copy for going after Kai like that. Because, he was...in love with Kai. And the Triforce of Courage did not work for matters of the heart. When it came to how he felt, Link was a coward. It wasn't right to drop that on Kai right now. He was finding out who he really was. So, he locked away his feelings. He would wait until the right time, to tell Kai how he really felt. Even if that meant actually never telling him. It wouldn't be right. After this mission, they would return to Hyrule. Link would continue diplomatic relations and travel, and Kai would go back to the Princess to guard her. He couldn't let feelings like this disrupt the natural order. Even if, deep down, it would hurt.   
A lot.


End file.
